Fashion Parade
by kepc
Summary: Just as Nick and Tess struggle to come to terms with the arrival of Harrison into their lives. Stevie and Alex face a different kind of struggle. Harry Ryan sticks his nose into his son's business once to often with deadly repercussions.
1. Chapter 1 An Audience of one

Jodi and Kate are arguing about Kate's car as Jodi tries to instruct Stevie on how to walk the catwalk.

Behind the makeshift curtain Stevie nervously paces, wobbling now and again on her heels.

In front of the curtain the argument continues as Kate refuses to be silenced.

"Ladies is this part of the show or an added extra?" Alex chuckles as he sits with Tess.

….

Nick arrives looking serious.

Alex and Tess glance up at him.

Alex jokes. "Take a seat mate this is better than jelly wrestling."

Nick doesn't smile.

…..

Jodi pushes Stevie out in front of the curtain.

"Stevie! Very nice." Alex states smiling as he gets a lovely glimpse of her figure and legs.

"She's gunna knock em dead." Tess exclaims.

Alex doesn't hear her.

…

'Tess we need to talk." Nick whispers as he takes her arm and leads her outside.

Alex is still glued to Stevie.

She hasn't noticed his attention as she's watching Tess and Nick leave the shed.

Stevie stops as she tries to find the curtain opening with her back to Alex.

…

"Stevie go again!" Jodi grumbles still arguing with Kate.

"Why?" Stevie growls.

Jodi pokes her head out and sees the look on Alex's face.

"Because your audience is waiting for more." Jodi grins.

Shaking her head Stevie turns to do another lap.

…

At the end of the practice runway Stevie wobbles.

As her heal catches on the edge of a crack in the flooring.

A loud snap is all that is heard before she begins to fall.

Jodi and Kate hear it and fling back the curtain.

…..

Alex is on his feet quickly and grabs Stevie's arm with one hand and scoops her up with the other.

The thin fabric and the softness of her on his hands sends a warmth through him.

Stevie is shocked, hurt and mildly amused as she looks at him.

"Thanks." She offers.

"You ok?" He asks.

She searches his face as he looks at her.

'I think so." She utters.

…..

Kate nudges Jodi.

Jodi grins back at her.

The argument temporarily forgotten.

Both slip back behind the curtain but can still see.

….

'You can put me down Alex." Stevie suggests.

Still looking at her he doesn't move.

"Alex?" Stevie questions.

"Oh yeah." He replies as he gently stands her back down.

…

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stevie groans.

Looking worried Alex picks her back up.

"You're hurt." He says.

"I think I've sprained my ankle.' She explains.

….

"Jodi!" Alex calls.

"Yeah?" Jodi replies as if she hasn't seen anything.

"Stevie's hurt herself I'm taking her back to the house.' Alex states.

"Oh no Stevie are you ok?" Jodi gushes.

"I've hurt my foot Jodi." Stevie explains then adds. "Plus my shoe broke."

"Oh that's no good we'll have to find you another pair." Jodi answers.

"Come on let's get some ice on this foot it's swelling already." Alex offers.

…..

Leaving the girls in the shed Alex carries Stevie towards the house.

"I wonder where Nick and Tess went?" Stevie states looking around.

Glancing back at Alex she grumbles. "Are you right?"

He grins and says. "Well they're bouncing around in my face it's kinda hard not to look Stevie."

She places her hand across the v in her dress.

…

"Spoilsport." He grumbles.

She laughs.

'You smell nice Stevie. You always smell nice." He tells her.

She feels really uncomfortable by his comments but strangely thrilled by them too.

….

Entering the kitchen he kicks the chair out with his foot and lowers her onto it.

Her face so close to his.

She stares at him.

He inhales and holds his breath.

Exhaling he says softly. "Stevie do you think we should..."

…

She touches his face.

He leans forward.

She does too.

"Alex." She whispers as his lips collide with hers.

…

Dropping onto one knee he wraps his arms around her.

She slides hers around his neck.

The back door banging parts them.

Both breathing deeply.

He stands and moves over to the fridge searching for ice.

…

Jodi and Kate arrive.

The moment lost.

Tess rushes through behind them in tears.

Nick nowhere to be seen.

….

Alex hands Stevie the ice pack and says. "I'd better go and see where he is!"

She nods.

"I'll see you soon mate." He offers.

"Yep you'd better bring me a beer I don't think I'll be going far." Stevie answers trying to sound normal.

He smiles and replies. "You're on."

….

Upstairs Tess is lying on her bed.

"Tess can I come in?" Stevie calls.

"It's open." Tess calls.

Stevie hobbles over to the bed and sits down.

…..

"He's left me Stevie. I thought he'd choose me but he's chosen Harrison. He said he can't stop seeing him so he thinks we need some time apart." Tess sobs.

"Oh Tess no!" Stevie exclaims as she holds onto her friend.

Leaning against her Tess lets her pain and sadness wash over them.

Stevie feels torn, offering comfort to Tess she wonders about what just happened downstairs with Alex.

Most importantly she wonders if it will it happen again.

…..


	2. Chapter 2 Accusations Fly

_**Wilgul several weeks after the fashion parade….**_

Nick has struggled living without Tess.

With Sally taken to Melbourne seriously ill, Nick has had to become both Mother and Father to his young son.

Tess has tried to live her life as best she can without him but is failing dismally.

Stevie and the girls are deeply concerned by Tess's mental state and have sent out an SOS to Meg

Even bringing her home hasn't really brought relief to Tess or her friends.

….

At every opportunity Harry Ryan gushes about his grandson and heir to the Ryan empire rubbing salt into Tess's open and bleeding wounds.

Already acutely aware of the fact her dream of making Nick a Father has been pulled out from under her in the cruellest of ways.

Making matters worse Nick doesn't seem to understand how deep her sense of failure and betrayal lay.

….

Alex and Stevie have tried numerous ideas to bring the two back together and each time have been foiled.

Since the afternoon of the fashion parade trial many things have changed between them.

Alex had returned later the same night and they'd talked about the kiss.

Neither wanting to admit their feelings they'd agreed it was yet again a mistake and only lust and being swept up in the moment pushing them into each other arms.

So they'd cracked open a beer and sat a comfortably distance from each other and sworn to remain the very best of friends.

…..

Two days later it had happened again but this time both had allowed their hands to wander.

The kisses were intense and under each other's touch, things were said.

Again they were interrupted this time by Craig the mailman who was a little slow on the uptake and didn't realise what he'd almost walked in on.

After he left another discussion followed and this time they both vowed to steer clear of each other for a while.

….

_**Gungellan Pub ….ten pm…**_

Alex Ryan tucks himself in as he descends the stairs and ducking through the side door surfaces in the bar as Stevie slowly mingles back into the crowd out the front.

Alex moves in behind her and says aloud. "Sorry I got side tracked here's the beer I owe you."

"Yeah ta I was almost going to send out a posse to look for you." She replies loudly.

He winks at her.

She licks her lips and grins at him.

…

"How about a game of pool Stevie?" Alex asks.

"Ah yeah sounds like fun." She replies.

"I just need to go to the dunny set em' up." He says loudly.

"Right but hurry it up." She replies equally as loud.

She walks past him and he whispers. "I'll meet you back upstairs after the game."

She laughs and continues inside.

…..

Alex moves off in one direction and Stevie in another.

Just inside the bar room door Harry Ryan grabs her arm.

"You're going home and you're going now. You'll stay away from him or I will make your life a living hell." Harry snarls.

Stevie is startled initially and retorts. "He's big enough to choose his own friends Harry."

"Yes he is, and he's also smart enough not to date you out in the open like a normal girlfriend." Harry states.

"We're just friends.' Stevie defends.

…

Harry laughs and snarls." I just saw him come down the stairs tucking himself in and then you followed. You don't need much of an imagination to know what went on."

"You filthy old bastard." Stevie snaps.

"Come on Stevie wake up to yourself he's just using you for sex. One more conquest, you can't seriously believe he'd want more than that from a common little piece of trash like you?" Harry goads.

Alex has arrived at the table and searches for Stevie.

….

Harry arrives beside him and says. "Stevie's Mother is ill so she's had to leave in a hurry."

"Oh Ok it's funny she didn't say goodbye.' Alex says frowning.

"She said she'll see you when she gets back next week." Harry explains.

"Oh righto I might as well go home then. "Alex states.

…

_**Wilgul….**_

Alex arrives home just as Nick is hanging up the phone.

"You're back early." Nick states picking up a crying Harrison.

"Yeah Stevie's Mums crook so she's had to head down there." Alex replies.

Nick looks puzzled and frowning says. 'Stevie doesn't talk to her Mother Alex. I just got off the phone to Tess and she said Stevie arrived home around half an hour ago and she looked like she'd been crying."

"Well if her Mum's sick of course she'd cry. She's tough Nick but she's still a woman and she does cry." Alex defends.

'She's in her room Alex she didn't go anywhere." Nick states.

Alex looks at him for a moment and then running for the door says. "Bloody Harry again! Don't wait up for me!"

"As if I would!" Nick laughs.

….


	3. Chapter 3 Harry Ryan

_**Drover's Run….**_

Stevie rises from her bed and wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks opens the door.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" She exclaims.

"I could ask the same of you! I thought your Mother was sick?" He accuses.

Frowning she replies. "I haven't spoken to my Mother in years Alex."

…

'Harry told me you'd gone to visit your Mother because she was ill." He explains.

In an instant he sees her expression change.

'I'm tired Alex can we talk about this tomorrow." She replies.

"What did he say to you?" He pushes ignoring her attempts to deflect his questions.

…

Turning she grabs her dressing gown from the end of the bed and slips it over her shoulders.

"Stevie stop stalling." Alex pushes.

"I can't deal with all of this now Alex. I'm trying to help Tess with Drover's and she's a mess.

If you want to do something constructive get Nick to see what he's doing to her." She replies.

…..

"I want to talk about us not them Stevie and you know it!" Alex growls.

"Us! There is no us Alex! It's just a bit of fun…a conquest!" She argues.

She flicks her head to a funny angle then placing her hand on her hip looks away briefly then stares at him.

"Women can have conquests too. I bedded Alex Ryan not bad for my growing list." She retorts.

….

He looks wounded and she feels a piece of her heart die.

"So that's it! "He snaps.

With every ounce of her strength she quips. "Pretty much."

Without uttering another word he leaves the room slamming the door behind him.

She physically jumps from the banging door and the wrench on her heart.

….

Filling with tears her eyes stare and the door.

Come back I didn't mean it, please come back, she silently chants.

Walking to the window she watches his taillights disappear down the driveway.

"I hate you Harry Ryan and one day I'll get even with you." She whispers as the clock downstairs chimes ten.

….

_**Three days later…**_

Tess has been to the post office, the stock agents and is on her way into the truck stop when Harry Ryan almost bowls her over.

A conversation follows with Tess getting more and more agitated as it continues.

Tess waits for him to ask after Nick and as he doesn't she raises the subject.

"I thought Sally would have taken Harrison back by now. She can't be that sick" Tess begins

….

Harry snarls. "The wellbeing of my grandson's Mother is really none of your business."

"It is when she's taking up my husband's time." Tess defends.

"Pftt your husband, it's just a piece of paper Tess! Harrison is my flesh and blood and a little piece of Sally and Nick. What Nick has with Sally is way more than you have!" Harry pushes with so much venom in his words.

"He chose me Harry ...he married me not Sally." Tess snaps.

Harry Ryan sneers. "Did he Tess?"

…

She looks at him and despite trying to contain herself yells. "Yes he did and as soon as she gets out of our lives the better off we'll all be!"

Harry's eyes dart around for witnesses before leaning in and with contained anger whispers. "Don't make him choose between you and Harrison Tess. Because my weight is behind Harrison and I'll crush you before I see my grandson taken away from me. Do I make myself clear?"

Tess is speechless as Harry moves on.

"You rotten old bastard, Nick's mine and you've picked on a McLeod who won't let you get away with this." She whispers under her breath.

….

Alex, Nick and Harrison pass Harry as he leaves the Truck stop.

"There's Tess." Alex announces as he pulls up at the bowser.

'G'day. "Alex calls.

"Morning Tess!" Nick calls

She walks the other way.

Alex and Nick look at each other across the roof of the car.

….

Rounding the corner Tess slumps into the driver's seat.

As tears stream down her face she leans on her arms on the steering wheel.

A knock on her window startles her and she looks up.

Winding down her window she says. "Alex."

…

"Problem?" He asks.

"Nothing that a couple of bullets or a large bomb wouldn't fix!" She responds angrily.

"Harry?" He asks.

Without replying she starts the engine and says. "I have to go."

…

He holds the door and asks. "How's Stevie?"

Ordinarily Tess wouldn't say anything but after her run in with Harry she's rattled.

Screwing up her face she informs him. "Well if that Father of yours would leave her alone or you had the balls to stand up to him she'd be great!"

"What did he say to her?" He asks.

"She has no business and no future with you other that a quick roll in the hay every now and again. Tess snarls.

'Nothing but a conquest!" He says to himself now realizing what Stevie meant.

Tess drives off.

Alex's anger reaches new heights.

…..

_**Drover's Run and Kilarney's boundary fence ….**_

Stevie is connecting the final wooden stays to the fence when she hears a car.

Looking up she sees Alex's Ute.

"Great!" She exclaims_**.**_

Keeping her head down she hears the engine stop and the car door slam.

…..

"I hope you've put those on properly I'm not paying for your stupidity." Harrys voice snarls.

Her head snaps up.

She doesn't reply but chooses to ignore him.

A pain rips through her left shoulder as Harry Ryan hits her with one of the wooden stays.

Dropping to her knees she holds the arm and holds back her tears.

….

'You stay away from my family you hear me!" He warns.

Standing she arcs up and says. "You've just assaulted me I could have you charged for that."

Harry looks around and snarls. "You're a long way from home and you often work by yourself."

Stevie Hall is a smart woman and instantly understands his threat.

She backs up to her car and quickly drives for home.

…

Harry grins as he watches her driving away.

Picking up another stay he hits himself on the head.

Blood trickles down the side of his face.

Pulling his handkerchief from his pocket he wipes it.

"Mr Ryan did you assault Stevie Hall? Yes I did officer but it was in self defence."Harry chuckles as he climbs back into the Ute.

….


	4. Chapter 4Lamb Shank Thursday

_**Gungellan Pub…. Thursday, lunchtime…**_

Harry Ryan walks into the pub to enjoy his usual Lamb Shanks as he does every Thursday.

A murmur ripples around the bar.

Some grin other laugh amongst themselves.

Several locals greet him and enquire about the cut on his head.

He laughs it off and quips it was an angry female.

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

Stevie lifts her head at the sound of the motor bike then registering who it is turns her head back to her work.

Alex spots her and grinning turns the throttle and rides towards her.

Cutting the engine he lifts his long leg over the bike and trundles towards her.

"Hey!" He calls.

"Hey!" She replies without looking up.

…..

"Need a hand?" He asks.

"Nah." She answers again without looking at him.

"What's wrong with your left arm?" He asks.

"Nothing. "She answers.

….

"Well why are you favouring it?" He pushes.

She stops and pushes her hair back and snaps. "Look I have to work for my living and I'm trying to do that now! Do you need something or can I continue?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Stevie! It's a fair question." Alex asks.

She looks at him and knows he's not going away until she answers.

….

"I hurt it ok?" She replies.

"How?" He pushes.

He sees the pained expression briefly cross her face.

"Does it matter?" She asks.

…..

He nods and asks. "Can I have a look at it for you?"

"It won't help.' She answers.

"Let me be the judge of that." He replies as he places his hand on the post and jumps to her side of the fence.

He reaches to undo her shirt button.

She slaps his hands.

"Ow! "He yelps.

"I can't see it through your shirt Stevie now suck it up and stop being a baby." He urges.

…

She undoes several buttons and drops one sleeve of her shoulder.

"Bloody hell" He exclaims as he looks at the black and purple bruising running across to her neck and half way down her upper arm.

He walks behind her.

She feels his hand softly caress her shoulder then his lips as they brush across her skin.

She inhales sharply as he whispers. "I won't let him hurt you ever again Stevie I'm so sorry. You should have told me."

"Told you! He threatened me Alex he beat me with a fence stay. You can't protect me he said Drover's is a big place and that I work alone often. He spread rumours Alex everyone thinks I hit him first! I never touched him! If I had I wouldn't have stopped at one hit. I can't escape him and I can't afford to leave." She yells tears threatening.

….

He reaches over to touch her face.

She steps back.

Reaching into his shirt front he pulls out an enlarge photo and hands it too her.

Her mouth drops open and she looks at him and back at the photo.

"Who took this?" She asks.

…..

"I have no idea. It arrived in the mail and was address to... Whom it may concern and it was signed A friend. A note inside said If you need a witness I have other photos. She's tough but you need to protect her more. You're Father's a bastard and I'll watch him too.' Alex explains as he hands her another photo.

Studying the photo she looks up at him and sounding stunned says. "He hit himself in the head! What sort of person could do that to themselves?'

…..

"He threatened Tess too. Nick was not happy. I showed him these and we contacted Bryce. We have two options Bryce suggested we press assault and slander charges but Nick and I think that would just piss him off more. Nick suggested plan B.' He explains.

"What's plan B?" She asks.

"Let me kiss you and I'll tell you." He answers.

She smiles at him.

….


	5. Chapter 5 Food fight

_**Drover's Boundary Fence…**_

Jodi has driven back to get another roll of wire and Stevie works on the fence alone.

Her thoughts are full of Alex.

In the last two weeks they've spent almost every night together.

He'd taken her to the pub for dinner, last Saturday they'd gone for a picnic and this weekend he's taking her to Adelaide for the yearling sales.

…..

The bruise on her shoulder has almost healed and Nick and Alex's plan has worked.

Stevie hasn't seen Harry in almost two weeks which suites her perfectly.

Harry was furious when he realized the place mats at the pub on Lambshank Thursday were blown up photos of him hitting himself with the fence stay.

Quickly removing any guilt aimed at Stevie and her apparent assault of him Harry had stormed from the pub.

He had no come back as he had no idea who placed the photos there or even who took the photos.

…

A car approaching drags Stevie from her thoughts and her heart sinks.

Harry Ryan's Ute rolls towards her.

Quickly moving to her car she turns on the two way Alex left for her and calls him..nothing..

Opening her glove box she grabs her pocket knife and opens it, then refolding the blade throws it back in the glove box.

"That's just asking for trouble." She growls at herself.

Picking up the pliers she holds them tightly and decides if he tries anything this time she'll fight back.

…..

"Out working alone again I see!" Harry leers as he climbs from his Ute.

"Go away Harry, I've called Alex and he's on his way." She claims.

"Well that's funny because I sent him and Nat into Spencer to pick up a new pump." Harry remarks.

"Yeah well Jodi is on her way back she just went to get a roll of wire!" She states trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Moving towards the fence he places his hand on it as she steps back.

"You think I'm frightened of Jodi? She'd run and wouldn't give you a second thought." Harry snarls.

….

A missile splatters on Harry's chest just after a thoompf sound is heard.

"What in the hell!" He snaps touching his chest and looking at his hand.

Stevie moves over to her car as another thoompf noise is heard and again Harry is hit with food.

Half watching Harry and half trying to work out where the missiles are coming from Stevie spots movement in the trees.

Thoompf reverberates around the area as something harder hits Harry and he yelps before moving off to his car.

As he gets in, the back window shatters and the remains of a potato falls into the tray.

….

As Harry drives one way Stevie jumps into her Ute and drives as fast as she can to the trees.

Quickly she runs to the spot she saw movement.

Nothing.

"You can't hide in here forever!" She yells.

Nothing.

…..

She searches for a few minutes and comes across a campfire.

It's out but fresh.

She touches the coals only just warm.

Standing up she yells. "Even though you're trespassing! Thank you!"

…

"Stevie!" Jodi's voice calls.

"Over here Jodes I'm alright." Stevie replies running back to her car.

"Alex is on the two way and he sounds frantic. What in the hell have you been up to? I wasn't gone long." Jodi asks.

Stevie exhales and looking behind her replies. "I was just checking out the creek thought we might go fishing later."

'I haven't had fish in ages. Now you've made be hungry." Jodi states.

"Well come on lets finish the fence and head back for lunch." Stevie suggests as she picks up the two way to call Alex.

….


	6. Chapter 6 Alex's Fury

_**Kilarney…**_

Alex slides the truck to a stop and throws open his door.

Jumping down he moves swiftly towards Harry.

Harry abuses him for ripping up the driveway.

Alex punches at him barely connecting as the older man weaves.

...

Harry staggers backwards initially caught off guard .

With anger oozing from him Harry stands his ground waiting for Alex to make his next move.

Alex swings again and grazes the side of Harry's face.

Harry ducks and with measured force jabs three telling blows into Alex's kidney area.

…..

Stunned Alex tries to cover himself before throwing a few of his own.

The old man is way more agile and delivering so much more power than Alex thought possible.

"You stay away from her do you hear me ?" Alex snarls swiping at the blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"You should be thanking me ! Not trying to hit me! She's trash Alex." Harry spits at him.

Alex stands glaring at the man who reared him.

So desperately wanting to really hurt him.

...

Stevie's words echo in his brain.

…You may be bigger but he's meaner just walk away Alex.

Please don't make him angrier.

She'd begged.

….

Harry almost grins as he watches the doubt cross his son's face .

"I'm done with you Harry, I'm going to get some of my things and I'll be back for the rest in the morning" Alex snarls.

"You walk away now and I'll disinherit you Alex ! You'll get nothing." Harry snaps.

"Nothing? I'll keep my dignity by not having to grovel to you." Alex yells over his shoulder as he storms towards the house.

...

Nat has watched the entire scene and quietly cheered for Alex.

Harry Ryan was a mean, nasty and ruthless boss and business man but as a Father he was far worse.

Alex and Nick Ryan were great blokes and Harry treated them at times like dirt beneath his feet.

Stevie Hall was a beautiful girl.

Honest, hardworking and alway friendly.

...

She'd sounded frightened on the two way when Alex was talking to her earlier.

Nat liked her a lot and didn't take kindly to Harry scaring her.

She always greeted him with a smile and never talked to him like he was stupid.

Unlike Harry Ryan.

...

Standing beside the truck Nat watches as Alex strides towards the house.

"I don't pay you to stand around do I?" Harry yells at him.

Shaking his head Nat replies. " No Mr Ryan but am I supposed to fit the pump today or first thing in the morning?"

"Use your brains! It's almost dark."Harry snarls.

Seething Nat moves off.

...

_**Drover's Run ... Dinner time..**_

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks into the back porch.

Tess meets him at the door.

"Are you ok?"She asks.

" Yep!" He replies.

"Nick's here and he said you and Harry had a fight!" Tess offers.

"Hmm more like a scuffle." Alex replies as she leads him into the dining room.

...

Stevie is sitting with a graze down her cheek and her bandaged foot on the chair.

Alex looks concerned when he sees her and reaches to touch her face.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

" I had a run in with a tree." She replies.

Smiling at her he quips." Looks like the tree won."

...

"Something freaked Banjo out near the wildlife corridor and he shied into it."She offers then asks.

"You ok?"

Shaking his head he replies. " I've left Kilarney."

"Did he throw you out?" Nick asks.

"No I told him to stick the farm. I've had enough. Mean old bastard packs a wallop!"Alex states as he turns and lifts his shirt.

...

The girls gasp at the bruising across his lower back.

"Kidney punches, that's a low act!" Nick states.

"Yeah hurts a bit, I'm peeing blood." Alex replies.

"Ha!" Nick states sounding disgusted.

"Yeah he always told us never to hit anyone in the kidneys."Alex states.

...

"Give me a look." Stevie asks.

Alex moves closer to show her.

" I think you should go to the hospital Alex those bruises are bad and they're still coming out. You said you're peeing blood too."Stevie voices sounding concerned.

" Nah I'll be right!" He replies.

"Stevie's right come on I'll drive you in." Nick agrees .

Alex begins to protest and Stevie stops him. " Don't be a baby Alex. I'll come too and get my foot checked if it makes you feel better."

Helping her to her feet he says." We're quite the pair aren't we?"

She nods slowly.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

In the darkness of his room Harry Ryan wakes as something smashes across his face.

He hears bones crunching and tastes blood as several more blows strike his upper body.

Flailing around he tries to defend himself but as another blow hits him across his nose he passes out.

...

**_Drover's Run..Daybreak ...The Cottage.. Saturday._**

Alex wakes and tries to stretch but the pain in his back doesn't allow full movement.

He smiles as she cuddles into him.

Shifting the covers he feels the cold air of the room and recovers himself.

Still sleeping she moves to wrap herself around him for warmth.

...

Despite his discomfort he rolls and pulls her body closer.

His thoughts swirl as he breathes in.

Her hair soft against his cheek, her body soft and warm.

Sleeping with his best friend is more than he'd ever imagined it would be.

He'd risked everything for her and he knows she'd do the same for him.

...

Harry's words and anger still stinging from yesterday hurt .

Today is a new day and a new beginning and he knows whatever happens he'll be ok.

With no work to do today his mind relaxes and he drifts back off to sleep.

...

_**Two hours later Drover's Run..**_

"Alex!" Nick yells knocking loudly on the cottage door.

Alex!" He repeats knocking again.

"Yeah hang on!" Alex calls back gingerly moving from the bed.

Opening the door he asks. " Its Saturday Nick its supposed to be a sleep in day."

...

"Sandra just rang, the Old Man's in the hospital." Nick explains.

"Tell someone who cares. I'm going back to bed" Alex says sleepily.

"He's in a bad way Alex. Multiple fractures to his face , collarbone and ribs." Nick states.

Alex wakes up properly and asks. " Did he have a car accident?"

"No Rhonda found him this morning in bed . Blood everywhere."Nick replies.

...

"Hey? I hardly touched him Nick if anything he should have a black eye. I didn't hit him hard enough to do damage like that." Alex states.

"Get dressed, Sandra said the police were on their way to ask you about yesterday." Nick says as he turns to walk back to the main house.

"Nick!" Alex calls.

Nick stops and faces him.

"I was furious and I wanted to hurt him Nick but not like that." Alex tells him.

Nick nods and continues on his way.


	7. Chapter 7 A trip to the station

_**Drover's Run….Late morning…**_

"I'll ring Bryce." Nick says as he moves swiftly back into the house.

Stevie stands stock still watching the puffs of dust as the police car carries Alex into town for further questioning.

"Come on Stevie it'll be alright." Tess offers following Nicks past.

With her hand to her lips she holds her emotions in check.

Bloody Harry Ryan even when Alex walked away from him he was still causing problems.

...

"How is everything with you and Nick ?" Stevie asks.

Tess gives her a small smile and replies. " We're slowly rebuilding. Its easier now Harrison is back with Sally."

Stevie rubs her arm and offers. " We seem to swoop from one drama onto another don't we?"

"Yeah we do but it keeps life interesting doesn't it?"Tess responds.

"Id like some quiet and peaceful for a change I think." Stevie suggests.

"Yeah me too. Come on lets get a cuppa." Tess remarks linking arms with her friend.

…

_**The Police Station hours later….**_

"Ok you're free to go for now Mr Ryan and we'll be in touch." Sargent Wilcox announced.

"You won't be seeing me again mate unless you're charging me." Alex snaps tiredness and hunger aggravating him.

Outside he's met with cool, fresh air and Nick, Tess and Stevie.

"You ok?" Nick asks.

"I've been better." Alex answers.

…..

Stevie sands back not sure of how to act with him.

He's angry and you can see it in his carriage of himself and the scowling look on his face.

Maybe he's regretting getting involved with her.

"It's right on dinner time how about we have a meal at the pub before the drive back?" Tess asks.

"Sounds good I'm starving lead the way!" Alex replies.

….

Nick and Tess walks side by side so Stevie naturally walks beside Alex.

Quietly they walk down the main street.

He's definitely changed his mind Stevie thinks to herself as he hasn't said a word.

As Nick and Tess disappear into the lounge bar door Alex grabs Stevie's arm and pulls her back.

…..

He sees the puzzled look on her face and says softly. "Stevie I didn't do this. Honestly, I just gave him a couple of whacks but that's all."

"I know that Alex I believe you." She answers still unsure of her position.

He roughly pulls her in the hug her.

She relaxes and hugs him back.

…..

"So we're still ok?" She asks.

Pushing her back but holding onto her shoulders he remarks. "Yeah of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd changed your mind." She retorts looking up at him.

"Hey the meals will be over before the two of you get in here!" Nick chuckles from the doorway.

Releasing a kiss he's just planted on Stevie Alex grins back at his brother and quips. "Just having my entrée!"

Stevie laughs when Nick retorts." To what?"

Alex grins and pushing his brother inside stands back and waits for Stevie to enter first.

….

_**Fisher Hospital….**_

"No you're wrong Detective whoever did this was a right hander, if they were left handed the main force would cause substantial bruising on this side. Plus by what you've told me by the size of Mr Ryan's son he would have killed him if he'd hit him like that. You should be looking for either a woman or a smaller man. Plus we have records from the emergency room and Alex Ryan was here being treated for injuries he'd received from his Father and I doubt he would physically be able to hurt Harry Ryan under the circumstances." Dr Helen Morrow explained.

"Ok thank you for that. " George Keenan announced.

…..

Walking from the hospital David Stevens suggests. "So I think we should question Sandra Ryan again and ask a few more questions George."

"Because of the estrangement?" George asks.

"Yes by what Alex said Harry Ryan was finished with her and yet she's sitting beside his bed like the grieving widow already." David suggests.

"She'd be set to gain a substantial amount of property if he was deceased." George muses.

"Yes and by the general community comments she's definitely a gold digger." David adds.

…

"What about Stevie Hall?" George queries.

"No I spoke to Bryce Redstaff earlier and he said she was terrified of him and that he'd been threatening her for a long time." David replies.

"Still he was making her life difficult." George remarks.

"She's on crutches George. She can't drive or ride .What do you think she flew over there beat him up and then flew back." David questions.

"What about the farm hands we haven't really spoken to them much maybe one of them saw something?" George suggests.

David nods and replies. "Ok first lunch then a chat with Mrs Ryan. We'll take a trip out to Kilarney and speak to the farm hands again."

….

_**The wildlife coridoor…**_

Sitting by the small cooker he boils the billy and cooks some meat.

Resting back against the log he takes his hat off and wipes his brow.

Sweat drips from him and he feels nauseated again.

Grimacing with pain he rises and hobbles away from his camp and vomits yet again.

Spitting the vile taste from his mouth he wobbles back to grab his water bottle.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He screws the bottle lid on tightly.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

Kate and Jodi push the small mob out of the national park towards home.

"I can smell coffee." Jodi states.

Kate laughs and says." We must be hungry Stretch because I can smell fish!"

"Squatters!" Jodi suggests.

The two girls look at each other and double back the way they came.

…..

_**The wildlife corridor…**_

Hearing the crack of branches under foot he moves quickly to find cover.

Stepping over the bough he was leaning on his foot twists sending a bone jarring pain coursing through him.

His vision blurs and his hearing registers someone nearby.

A black fuzziness blocks out any pain.

….


	8. Chapter 8 Fever

_**Drover's Run…**_

Jodi and Kate rush about as they hear Alex, Nick and the girls arrive back.

Quietly closing Kate's door they walk slowly over to the others.

"Alex are you ok?" Jodi asks.

"I've been better but thanks for your concern Jodes." Alex replies.

…..

"So what happens now?" Kate asks.

Alex looks at her and asks. "You've got blood on your shirt have you hurt yourself?"

Startled Kate stares at him.

"No its hair dye!" Jodi says.

Tess reaches over and with her index finger and thumb touches Kate's shirt. 'Looks like blood to me."

….

"What's going on?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing!" Kate offers.

"Yeah nothing." Jodi adds.

"Who is that?" Nick asks.

…

They all follow his gaze.

A man dressed only in boxer shorts wobbles out of Kate's room.

"Oh shit!" Jodi yells.

Kate runs after her and they all watch as he slowly staggers and falls face first off the Shearer's Quarter veranda.

…

_**Fisher Police Station…..**_

Hanging up the phone Detective George Keenan turns to his colleague and announces. "That was Dr Morrow, Harry Ryan just passed away."

Detective David Stevens leans back in his chair clasping his hands behind his head." I thought he was on the improve?"

"So did his Doctor but he took a turn this morning and passed away about an hour ago." George answers.

"Ring her back tell her we want the works with the autopsy." David remarks.

"She's already onto it. She said he should have made a full recovery, his injuries weren't life threatening even with his heart condition." George advises.

…..

"Has the family been informed?"

"No, I'll send the uniformed boys out there."

"Hmmm looks like we've got a murder investigation now." David announces as he stands.

"Where are we going?" George asks.

David grins and replies. "I'd like to see our grieving widow."

George smiles back at him and grabbing the keys quips. "This I got to see! Should be an inspired performance."

…..

_**Drover's Run….**_

"What in the hell were you thinking Kate?" Tess growls.

"You don't even know who he is!" Nick adds.

Kate and Jodi were trying to explain but were getting hammered with constant questions and admonishments.

"Oh shut up all of you!" Jodi yelled.

They all stopped.

Jodi looked pleased with herself.

"Right! Now if you'd let us explain we'll tell you why we brought him here." Jodi suggested.

….

Lifting the tarp on the Drover's Ute Jodi offers. "We found this near where we found him."

"What is it?" Tess asks.

"It's a potato gun.' Kate explains.

'Looks like plumbing to me." Tess quips.

"Well technically it is Tess except for this and this." Kate explains.

…..

"So he's the one that fired food at Harry!" Alex states.

Stevie looks at Alex and back over to the Shearer's quarters where they'd left the wounded man sleeping.

"He was unconscious when we first found him and burning up with fever. Jodi came back for the Ute and we were going to take him into town. When he came too he was delirious and completely disorientated. ."Kate explains.

"Yeah and we did a quick look around trying to work out who he was and why he was out there and we found this." Jodi adds.

"When we were trying to work out what it was he came too and mumbled something about the old bald bastard hunting him like an animal. One of his wounds is a deep graze and we think it's a bullet wound." Kate offers.

They all looked shocked.

…

"What you think Harry did this?" Nick asks.

"Yeah we do." Jodi replies reaching in and retrieving six bullet shells and a handkerchief with HR embroided on it.

Nick looks at the handkerchief while Alex takes the shells.

Both agree they belong to Harry and his gun.

….

"Police car!" Tess announces as they all watch it approach.

"Are you going to dob him into the cops?" Jodi whispers.

Alex moves towards the police car ignoring Jodi's request.

They girls and Nick watch the proceedings.

….

"Something's wrong." Stevie announces as Alex puts his hand to his face.

Nick walks swiftly forward to his brother.

Jodi and Kate move back over to their rooms leaving Stevie and Tess hovering nearby.

…

"What shall we do?" Stevie asks.

"Let's just go and put the kettle on Stevie the boys will let us know soon enough." Tess answers.

Both girls begin to move to the house gate.

"Tess!" Nick calls.

Tess veers off towards Nick and Stevie calls. "I'll make the tea."

…


	9. Chapter 9 Under investigation

_**Drover's Run…The wildlife corridor where the National park meets Drover's.**_

Tess, Stevie and Jodi scour the bush along the river near where the stranger was found.

"Tess! Jodi! I found his car!" Stevie calls from along the river.

By the time the other girls reach her she is scrounging through the glove box and his bags.

"Ex –Army…Riley James Ward." Stevie tells them.

"Riley! Hmm yeah that fits." Jodi grins.

Tess shakes her head at her.

….

"Why was he out here?" Tess asks.

Jodi rips back the tarp from the Ute and exclaims. "Horse gear!"

"Medals." Stevie offers.

"What kind of medals?" Jodi asks.

"Valour…Bravery." Stevie replies quietly.

…

"What in the hell is a decorated ex- serviceman doing out here?" Tess exclaims.

"Protecting Stevie mainly." Jodi remarks.

"I don't know him! I've never seen him before in my life." Stevie retorts defensively.

"Calm down Stevie Jodi wasn't accusing you of anything. Relax." Tess mediates.

…..

Following a well-worn path the girls come across an enclosure with fresh horse manure on the sandy ground.

"He's been catching horses?" Tess remarks puzzled.

"Brumbies Tess. Wild brumbies." Stevie adds equally puzzled going through a small back pack they found nearby.

"Are we taking his stuff back to the house or leaving it here?" Jodi asks.

"I think we should leave it here." Tess suggest.

Stevie agrees.

…

Climbing back into the Drover's Ute they head home.

'Why didn't you go with Alex?" Tess asks.

Stevie glances over at her and remarks. "You're married to Nick and you didn't?"

"I didn't want to see Harry alive so I have no desire to see him laid out in the morgue." Tess replies truthfully.

"Same." Stevie responds.

…..

"Do you think Riley killed Harry?" Jodi asks from the driver's seat.

"Nah I don't Jodes. He's ex-army and decorated at that. He's no coward, if he had a beef with Harry he would have faced him head on." Stevie replies.

"I agree with Stevie. No, whoever did that to Harry waited for him to be asleep." Tess adds.

"Still doesn't tell us why Riley was out there." Jodi says.

….

"I think he was looking for peace and quiet." Tess offers.

"What you think he was out there sitting with his legs crossed chanting while he meditated? You're a bloody hippy McLeod!" Stevie teased.

"It could happen!" Tess grins looking over at her friend.

Stevie smiles and shakes her head.

…..

_**Drover's Run…Dinner time….**_

Stevie is in the kitchen showered and changed when the backdoor slams.

"Hey!" His voice calls softly.

Stevie turns and wiping her hands moves towards him.

He stands holding her for the longest time without uttering a word.

She's more than happy to just hold him.

….

"You ok?" She asks softly.

"No! Not really." He replies.

Looking up at him she sees the sadness reflected there.

With her index finger she gestures for him to lean closer.

….

A tiny smile slips across his face just before she delivers a butterfly soft kiss.

Moving back she holds his gaze as her hands caress each cheek.

"I guess you must be tired. Dinner won't be ready for another hour if you'd like to have a nap." She advises sweetly.

Despite the gravity of the situation the invitation isn't lost on Alex.

….

Mischievously he replies. "I'll take whatever comfort you're offering."

"I wasn't offering anything.' She replies shocked by his response.

"Stevie I'm grieving remember." He states.

She looks annoyed.

….

Tess and Nick arrive back inside breaking the conversation.

Stevie makes a pot of tea and the four sit and discuss the afternoon's events.

Kate arrives and gives them an update on the patient who has finally kicked off the fever but is still quite weak.

"Thanks for not dobbing him in to the police." Kate remarks.

'Has he said why he was out there?" Nick asks.

Kate nods and replies. "He was just taking a bit of time out. He said he just needed to get away from everyone and everything and re-evaluate his life and its direction."

Stevie and Tess exchange glances.

…

_**Upstairs…..Just after nine pm…**_

Stevie is stripped getting ready for bed when a soft knock heralds the arrival of Alex.

She's still annoyed at him for propositioning her on the day his Father died.

It doesn't sit well with her at all.

...

"Who is it?" She calls despite knowing full well.

Opening the door he smiles and asks. "Can I come in?"

Stevie is standing facing the door holding her shirt up to her bare chest.

"Looks to me like you already are so I guess it doesn't matter what I say! You'll do as you please." She replies without emotion.

….

"Nice panties." He offers smiling at her.

Glancing over her shoulder she realizes he's looking into her mirror and has a full view.

"Alex don't you think you're being disrespectful to Harry." She chastises.

"No I'm not, I don't just want sex Stevie. I need more tonight. I need your comfort and the closeness of you! Of us." He replies seriously.

"Oh." She answers swept up in his words.

…

Stevie turns her back to him and looks into the mirror.

From behind her he smiles as she drops her shirt.

She inhales deeply as he moves behind her.

His large hands and arms sliding around her body.

….

She watches for a moment as his hands slide up to cup her breasts and his face nestles into her neck kissing the soft skin he finds there.

"I love you Stevie and I'm so glad you're here.' He whispers.

Closing her eyes she lets him take all the comfort he needs.

….


	10. Chapter 10 Breakfast on Drover's

_**Drover's Run… Just before breakfast…**_

Tess moves about the kitchen finishing the cooking of bacon and eggs.

Stevie arrives and greetings are exchanged.

"How's Alex this morning?" Tess asks.

"I'm not sure Tess he's still asleep." Stevie replies as she pops two headache tablets from the packet.

….

"Aren't you well Stevie?" Tess asks.

Looking at her friend Stevie sighs and moves closer. "Tess I didn't get much sleep last night, would you mind if I had a sickie."

Tess smiles and raising her eyebrows quips. "Nocturnal gymnastics was it?"

Stevie grins then replies seriously with strain evident in her words. "Initially yes but later he was so upset Tess."

Tess steps forward and the two women embrace.

"Nick was the same Stevie. I think we'll all take the day off. Kate and Jodi can just feed out and we'll leave the rest. Go to him." Tess says softly completely understanding.

Stevie grabs some bacon and eggs from the oven, a few slices of toast and pours two mugs of tea and heads back to her room.

…..

_**Upstairs…**_

Opening the door Stevie places the tray on the dresser and sits watching Alex sleep.

Her heart has changed after what they shared last night.

Not only was the lovemaking so beautifully intense and overwhelming but his emotions tore at her.

Afterwards they talked and he'd cried and she thought she would die just listening to him.

No man had ever opened himself so completely to her as Alex had last night.

She felt privileged and humbled by all that he'd given and taken from her.

…

Alex's brain registers food and he begins to move before he wakes.

"Hey!" He offers opening his eyes.

A small smile plays across her face and she replies. "Hey!"

"Hungry?" She asks.

Something has changed and she feels it as he almost shyly replies. "Yep."

…..

"Are you alright?" She asks.

Hesitantly he shakes his head.

"Stevie about last night." He begins the softness gone from his voice

"Alex…I've never experienced anything like that before and I'm sorry if I did or said anything wrong." Stevie interrupts feeling tears sting her eyes.

He looks alarmed and pushes himself up in bed.

…..

"No Stevie don't cry. It was perfect , you were ….I can't…"He shakes his head.

She swipes at the tears on her cheeks and waits for him to continue.

"You think I'm weak now." He states almost accusingly.

Shaking her head she says softly. "No Alex never."

Throwing the blanket back he stands in front of her.

…

Roughly he grabs her arm and pulls her to her feet.

With his arms wrapped around her he cries again and she cries with him.

She's not even sure why she cries.

It sure as hell isn't grief over Harry Ryan.

But he was important to Alex so she feels his loss.

…..

Something changes between them.

A cleansing of their souls.

Pain is washed away.

And the brokenness they've both felt in their lives changes.

…..

"Alex you're crushing me." Stevie's muffled voice states.

Instantly his embrace softens and his voice tear filled and wretched offers. "Don't leave me today."

"I don't have to work Alex so I can stay with you." She responds

Again he hugs her.

…..

Ten minutes later the two sit on her bed eating cold bacon, eggs and toast and drinking warm tea.

"So you're a hunter gatherer Stevie." Alex quips trying to inject some joy into their conversation.

"I know how to look after my man." She retorts then blushes when he raises his eyebrow at her.

"Stevie you blushed." He teases.

"Well." She begins but he leans over and kisses her.

Shaking his head he says. "You are so god damn cute. You make me do and says things that even surprise me!"

…..

"Alex I thought I knew you so well but after last night." She shakes her head unable to find the words.

Alex looks at her and with a tender expression on his face says." Someday, someone is going to hug you so hard that all the broken pieces of you will mend."

He watches as her chin trembles and her eyes well with tears again." Alex that's exactly how I feel."

Pulling her into hold her he explains. "I feel the same Stevie. I wish they were my words because that's how I feel after last night too. I read them somewhere and I think whoever wrote them wrote them about us."

With her head buried in his chest she nods.

…

_**Drover's Run Late the following afternoon…**_

Nick and Alex sit out on the veranda sipping beer as they discuss Harry's funeral.

'Well that was an awful experience." Nick remarks as Tess leads the funeral director out to his car.

"Yeah it was." Alex agrees.

"How's everything going with Stevie?" Nick asks changing subjects completely.

…..

Alex looks at his brother and replies. 'She is amazing Nick. I mean I thought I knew her but over the last few days she has just been everything and more that I needed."

Nick grins and says. "Sounds to me like you're in love Alex."

Alex smiles. "I feel guilty Nick, Harry's not even cold in the ground. I'm sad about him and I wish the last time I saw him was better than it was but my heart feels full and I can't ever remember a time when I felt this good."

"Really?" Nick exclaims.

"Yeah." Alex replies.

…

Both men look up as they hear voices.

Jodi, Kate and Stevie arrive having just finished work for the day.

"Ladies grab a beer and pull up a chair." Alex states.

Giggling and chatter follow as the girls find a beer and a chair.

"Ar Argh Stevie no you have to sit here." Alex jokes patting his lap.

…..

A selection of risqué jokes fly at him.

Stevie leans over him and giving him a brief kiss whispers." Behave yourself Ryan."

He laughs and accepting the kiss and her rebuff happily settles for her sitting beside him.

"How's the patient today?" Alex asks.

"He's gone." Stevie replies.

…

"Where too?" Nick asks.

"Back to his camp." Jodi offers.

"Ha I didn't even get to meet him." Alex states.

"He's coming back." Kate offers.

….

"When?" Nick asks.

"Tonight we invited him for dinner." Stevie explains.

"Why would you do that?" Alex asks.

"Because he looked like he needed a descent feed." Stevie retorts.

….

"He fired bloody missiles at Harry Stevie I don't know if I really want to eat dinner with him." Alex grumbles.

Stevie glares at him for a second and then fires. "He was protecting me! Go home Alex."

Close to tears she stands and moves off.

"Do you have to practice at being a horse's arse or does it come naturally." Jodi snarls at him as she runs after Stevie.

….

Alex slumps forward placing his head in his hands and says. "Just once I wish I could keep my mouth shut."

"Here! Here!" Kate remarks as she walks inside.

Nick grins and slapping his brother on the back says. "Well done mate you've upset all the females except for Tess."

Alex looks at his brother and retorts ." Give me time. I'd better go and fix this."

Before he has a chance to move Tess arrives back looking serious.

Behind her the local police officer looking equally as grim.

…


	11. Chapter 11 Remains of the day

_**Kilarney…..Mid morning…**_

Dressed in their best clothes Nick and Alex stand talking to their Mother.

Alex is distracted as he watches the Drover's Ute pull up at the front of the house.

Without even thinking about it he holds his breath and crosses his fingers.

Please let her be with them, he silently prayers.

His heart drops when he notices only Tess, Jodi and Kate alighting from the car.

…..

Leaving his Mother in mid -sentence Alex strides towards Tess and the girls.

"Where is she Tess?" Alex asks.

Shaking her head Tess replies. "I tried Alex but she wouldn't come with us."

"How much dirt can you get kicked in your face before you turn away." Jodi snarls at him.

He hangs his head as he shakes it.

…

_**Drover's Run….Along the road…**_

Stevie moves the mob with the help of Turbo.

On hearing a car she places her hand on the back of the saddle and lifts to view beyond the small hill.

"Great!" She whispers to herself before yelling. "Turbo come around.'

Alex's black Ute pulls slowly to a stop.

…

"Stevie!" He calls.

She stops and turning to face him remains silent.

He walks over to her and places his hand on Banjo's neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" She questions.

"I'm supposed to be with you. So here I am." He tells her.

Glancing at her watch she says. "Alex the funeral is in just over an hour you need to go. You can't miss it!"

…..

"I'm going nowhere until you agree to come with me." He pushes.

Shaking her head she replies in a voice so tired and tiny. "No Alex I'm done. I can't take anymore."

"Stevie I love you and I need you. You're supposed to be by my side …please." He begs.

Her resolve teeters as she sees the sadness in him as his eyes well with tears.

"If I come it's as your friend Alex that's all." She offers.

He nods and replies. "For now I'm happy with that."

….

_**Ten Minutes from Kilarney…**_

Alex pulls the car over to the side of the road and switches it off.

"Alex! What are you doing?" Stevie asks.

"Harry was murdered Stevie."

Stunned she asks." How? Who would do that?"

...

"They found triple the heart medication he should have had in his system. His heart couldn't cope." He explains.

"Alex I'm so sorry." She offers .

He sits silently.

"Are we going now?" She asks softly.

...

"No I want to sort us out before we go any further!" He says grinning at her.

"Drive Alex ." She orders looking annoyed.

He's used the Harry news to try and influence her relationship with him and she knows it and isn't happy.

"I'm going nowhere until you answer some questions for me." He states looking at her intently.

"Can we do this later Alex? We're going to be late." Stevie growls.

He folds his arms and sits back in his seat staring straight ahead.

….

Stevie is furious but doesn't buy into his tactics so folds her arms and stares straight ahead as well.

Five minutes pass in silence.

"Oh for goodness sakes Alex drive!" She snarls.

He shakes his head but remains as he was.

"Ok what?" She asks.

…

"Do you want more children?" He asks.

"What?" She exclaims in disbelief.

"Do you want more children?" He repeats.

Exasperated she replies. "Yes of course I do!"

….

"Are ya gunna get married one day or just be a single Mother again?" He asks.

Shaking her head she yells. "We're going to miss the funeral at this rate! Alex can't we do this later?"

"Are you gunna get married?..." He begins.

She retorts. "Yes I'd like to, when I find the right person. Now can we drive?"

…..

"Do you still love me?" He asks.

She glares at him and snapping her fingers says. "I can't turn it on and off like that! I loved you yesterday and today is no different Alex. Start the car or I'm walking."

Still looking straight ahead with his arms folded across his chest he asks. "Am I the right person?"

She looks up and over at him then opens the car door and gets out.

He grins and follows her.

….

_**Kilarney… The Wake…**_

Guests mingle around drinking tea, beer or soft drink and chat about Harry Ryan.

Most only have negative stories so remain silent but now and again a funny or sweet story is heard and Nick and Alex enjoy listening.

"What's happening with Stevie?" Nick asks.

"We're fighting.' Alex replies.

"So nothings changed then!" Nick comments.

"Bite me!" Alex mutters as he walks off.

…

Tess is off to one side of the main group speaking to Stevie.

"Gee you cut it fine." Tess states.

"Yeah well Alex was playing games so that held us up." Stevie grumbles.

"Playing? Right! Too much information Stevie!" Tess teases.

Stevie grins at her friend and replies. "Get your mind out of the gutter Tess I meant mind games Tess."

"What kind of mind games?" Tess inquires.

….

Stevie is about to answer when Sandra walk towards them.

'Thank you for coming today." Sandra states.

Neither girl knows what to say so they both comment about the service.

"Yes it was beautiful Harry would have loved it." Sandra offers.

Stevie and Tess exchange looks.

...

Alex joins them as Sandra invites the girls to a garden party.

"Kinsella's a garden party? You have to be kidding its just dirt and weeds." Alex scoffs.

"No Alex I'm holding it here on Kilarney." Sandra explains smiling at him.

"Like hell you are !You're an ex Mrs Ryan, if anyone holds a garden party here it will be Tess or Stevie." Alex explodes.

Stevie glares at him.

Tess tries not to laugh.

...

A couple of hours later everyone has left and only Liz Ryan and the Drover's girls remain.

Stevie still isn't talking to Alex and he finds it upsetting but also amusing.

The discussion is about Sandra and her hair brained idea for a garden party.

Everyone offers comments about the situation.

Stevie sits silently taking it all in.

Nick commemts about Sandra's mean and revengeful attitude and Liz warns her boys not to trust her.

...

"I think we can handle Sandra Mum."Alex replies.

"Well you'll be safe enough Alex, so long as you sleep with her again." Stevie remarks.

Liz glares at him.

"It was a long time ago Mum and an accident." Alex defends.

"Pffft an accident! Oops I just slipped my.." Stevie begins.

Tess almost laughs but warns. " Stevie!"

...

Standing up Stevie says. "Right lets go home."

"You'll have to wait for Alex Stevie, we're all in Utes." Jodi replies.

Across the table Alex smiles.

…

Liz Ryan decides to go as well and after hugging her son's bids everyone goodbye.

Alex walks them all out.

Stevie sits with her arms folded across her chest.

Hearing the back door she looks up and is shocked to see Nat walk into the room.

….

"Oh Stevie I thought everyone was out the front." He offers nervously.

"What are you doing in here Nat?" She asks.

"I was just going to drop these off Stevie that's all." He replies.

She moves forward and takes a handful of photos from him.

….

Flipping through them she looks up at him and says. "You're very good at this Nat you should take up photography professionally."

He smiles at her and asks. "Really? Do you think I'm that good?'

She smiles at him and replies. "Yes I do."

He looks at her and says. 'I'm glad he's gone Stevie. He was a bully, a mean and nasty bully."

"Yeah he was but they still loved him." She answers.

"Yes I know , that's why I brought those. I thought they'd like them." He offers.

….

Looking back at the photos she pushes some to one side. "And the ones of me?"

"You've always been kind to me Stevie. I'm not as smart or as quick witted as some but you never made fun of me." He replies.

She smiles at him.

…..

"He loves you. It's easy to see in the way he looks at you." Nat remarks pointing to a few photos he has taken of Stevie and Alex together.

"I know he does." She replies.

"Don't be too hard on him. He's a good guy." Nat explains

She steps forward and placing one hand on his shoulder softly kisses his cheek and says. "Treat em' mean and keep em' keen."

He laughs.

…..

By the time Alex walks back into the house Nat has gone back to his room.

Stopping to look at the photos on the bench Alex smiles to himself.

"They're from Nat." Stevie offers.

"So he was the one that took the photos of Harry!" Alex muses.

"Yes he said he didn't have the courage to physically fight him so he thought he could protect me that way." Stevie answers.

Alex nods and takes a few steps towards her.

She backs away.

...

"Come on Stevie haven't you punished me enough?" He growls.

"Is that what you think I'm doing punishing you? "She snaps.

"Well aren't ya?" He snarls.

" You are unbelievable Ryan ! Not everything is about you!" She yells.

" I never said it was!" He shouts.

She stands defiantly glaring at him.

"Take me home!" She demands.

"Not until we work this out!" He snaps.

She turns and without another word storms out of the house.

...

"That went well." Alex grumbles under his breath.

Anger and frustration ripples through him as he contemplates his next move.

Hearing a motorbike he runs onto the veranda and watches helplessly as Stevie roars past.

"Damn!" He yells as he hits the veranda post angrily.

Movement catches his attention.

" Nat why didn't you stop her!"Alex questions.

...

With the wheelbarrow full of manure for the garden Nat stops and looking at Alex says."I didn't know I had too!"

Alex looks at him and softening slightly offers. "Thank you for the photos Nat they're awesome."

Nat smiles and offers." I'm glad you liked them."

Alex is distracted as he hears the bike shifting gears in the distance.

...

"She's really nice." Nat offers.

"Yeah she is!"Alex agrees looking back at Nat.

Softly Nat says." Don't break her spirit."

Half listening Alex focuses on Nat and questions." Her spirit?"

Nat nods and suggests." If she was a wild horse you wouldn't force your will because you'd break it's spirit. Everything that drew your attention to it in the first place you want to keep ,including it's spirit."

Alex smiles at him and replies."Lead mare."

Nat nods and replies." Now you're thinking."

Alex smiles to himself and shaking Nat's hand says." Thank you for helping me keep her safe."

Nat looks embarrassed and nodding at the barrow says." I'd better put this on the garden."

Alex nods then asks." Do you have more photos of Stevie?"

" Yes I do, I have photos of everyone and landscapes too, would you like to see them?" Nat asks.

"Yeah I would." Alex replies.

...

_**Drovers Run...**_

Nick and Tess have woken from a nap as dusk slowly falls.

Stretching Nick sighs." I think I feel more tired than before our nap."

" Come on I'm starving let's get something to eat." Tess suggests as she climbs from their bed.

Walking into the kitchen they find a parcel, an envelope and twelve long stemmed roses on the kitchen table.

Picking up the card Nick reads aloud. " Stevie love Alex."

Tess smiles and says." I wonder what's in the parcel?"

...

"Stevie!" Nick calls from the bottom of the stairs.

He hears the door then she appears on the landing.

" Parcel here for you."

"Oh ok." She states .

...

In the kitchen Tess is excited for Stevie and smiles at her friend when she appears.

"They're from Alex."Tess gushes.

"I didn't see him." Stevie offers.

"No we didn't either we just found them." Nick adds.

...

Sitting down she opens the envelope and draws out the letter.

Several sniffs indicate it's a beautiful letter.

Wiping her cheeks she picks up the parcel and unwraps it.

Rubbing her thumb across the photo she smiles then turns it to Tess.

"Oh my goodness Stevie that is the best photo I've ever seen of the two of you together" Tess gushes as she takes in the photo.

...

Alex and Stevie are sitting on a hay bale drinking beer.

Both are dirty as it's the end of the day.

A myriad of spectacular colours paint the sky as the sun sets behind them.

They're both laughing but looking at each other.

It captures them perfectly.

...

"Even though I look happy in this photo, it's the colours behind us that truly express how I feel when you are with me. I'm sorry for being a jerk but sometimes I just can't help myself. I can't guarantee I won't do it again but I can guarantee I'll do everything I can to make you feel like this everyday. I love you and I miss us." Stevie reads .

Picking up the roses she inhales their scent.

The phone ringing draws Nick to it as Tess and Stevie discuss the photo, flower and letter.

" Stevie it's Alex." Nick announces handing her the phone.

...

" Hello...Yes I did .It's beautiful."She sniffs.

She listens and sniffs a few times more.

" Yes." She says softly.

Looking up at the doorway her chin trembles.

...

He's leaning against the door jamb smiling at her.

"Hey!" He offers.

"Hey!" She replies softly.

Holding up a six pack he asks. " Could I interest you in a beer?"

She smiles, wipes the tears from her cheeks and nods.

...

Outside they sit on the bench and begin again.

Apologies are given and received and several kisses are shared.

"I guess I'd better get going." Alex says as he begins to stand.

"Alex! Please don't go." Stevie whispers.

Stopping he holds out his hand.

She takes it and he pulls her to her feet.

...

On tip toes she kisses him and says. " Let's go to bed and enjoy the remains of the day."

Wrapping her up in his arms he grins and replies. " I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do."

Twisting from his arms she takes his hand and they walk back into the house.


	12. Chapter 12 Guess whose coming to dinner

**_Kilarney..._**

"What in the hell is Sandra doing here again?" Nick questions out loud.

"I've no idea but it can't be good!" Alex replies as he turns the engine off.

Nat looks ashen as he stands silently while being yelled at by Sandra .

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Alex yells at Sandra.

...

Turning on him she snarls." I'm trying to run this farm but your hand doesn't seem to comprehend what I'm doing!"

" Are you ok Nat?" Alex asks.

"Harry told me I was only to take directions off him or you and Nick. So I figured now that he's gone it was only you or Nick."Nat replies.

Alex smiles at him and replies. " Good job mate. Go and load the Ute and we'll be with you in five."

As he walks off Nat smiles when he hears Alex ripping into Sandra and telling her to get off Kilarney.

...

_**Boundary fence..**_

Tess and the girls have half the fence down by the time Nick , Alex and Nat arrive.

Busy cutting old wire neither Stevie or Tess notice the scowl on Alex's face.

"Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed Alex?" Jodi questions.

Stevie hears the comment and looks up.

"We had a visit from Sandra this morning that's enough to ruin anyone's day." Nick explains.

...

"You ok?" Stevie asks as Alex walks towards her.

Grabbing her he pulls her in and hugs her.

She laughs and asks." I take that as a No!"

The others tease him a little and he grins at them .

...

Whispering to her he explains."I was so relaxed when I left you and now I feel tense again."

Playfully she pushes away but not before offering." Lucky me I still feel relaxed."

He winks at her.

...

"So what happened?" Tess asks.

Nick explains about Sandra turning up trying to boss Nat around.

"You're going to have to do something to keep her off the place."Tess suggests.

"Yeah Alex is moving back." Nick replies.

An exchange between Stevie and Alex reveals questions.

"Can we discuss this later?" Alex asks.

Shrugging her shoulders Stevie replies." I guess."

...

As they all settle down to work Stevie feels a sadness seep into her heart.

She was getting used to Alex living on Drover's even though it had only been a couple of weeks.

Sitting down for smoko they discus hiring someone to work on Kilarney.

"We really need two workers an overseer and an all rounder." Nick remarks.

...

"What about Riley?" Kate suggests.

"Does he know anything about farming?" Nick asks.

"He's good with horses." Stevie offers.

Alex gives her a funny look.

She gives him one of her own.

...

"Maybe we should have a yarn to him Alex?" Nick questions.

"Yeah maybe ." Alex replies with little enthusiasm.

The conversation teeters back and forth without any resolution.

Sensing resistance Nick drops the subject ,planning on talking to his brother when they're on the way back to the house.

...

" Oh Nick I forgot to tell you Jaz is coming up for a few days." Tess offers.

" When?" He asks.

"Tomorrow."Tess replies.

"How is she? Is her riding going well?" Alex asks.

...

Stevie stands and walks back over to the fence.

Alex watches her.

"She's doing really well and is on track for the Olympic trials."Tess answers proudly.

Alex smiles ." That's great . It'll be good to see her again."

"Yeah it will , so it's dinner on Drover's tomorrow night. Dress to impress."Tess explains.

...

_**Drover's Run...The following day..**_

Tess excitedly sets the dining room table as Jaz chats to Kate and Jodi.

Upstairs Stevie is still fuming over the words her and Alex had earlier in the day.

Nothing major but enough to make her ill at ease.

With their relationship in the fledgling stage she's insecure but hiding behind her aggression.

...

"Stevie!" Jodi calls as she knocks.

"It's open." Stevie replies.

Entering the room Jodi exclaims. " Stevie why aren't you dressed?"

Stevie shrugs her shoulders. " I'm not sure what to wear to tell you the truth."

"Can I help?" Jodi asks.

...

Stevie looks at her.

"Feeling threatened?" Jodi asks.

"No of course not! But if I was what would I wear?" Stevie asks.

Jodi grins and moves over to the wardrobe. "You're in my territory now."

….

Stevie smiles and asks. "Should I be worried?"

Turning Jodi quips." No but Alex should be."

"I don't want to look like I'm trying Jodi?" Stevie cautions.

Jodi grins at her. "No you don't or like you're threatened."

"One more word Jodi and I will personally make sure every trough on the place has your name on it."

….

Jodi chooses a soft pink angora v neck jumper and Stevie's newest blue jeans.

"Can I wear my ugg boots?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah of course you can. It's the tight jeans and the v of your jumper that will get him. You look so soft and cuddly he won't be able to resist. Now sit down and let me fix your make up." Jodi orders.

"What's wrong with my make up?" Stevie whines.

"Nothing but we just need a little gloss on your lips and a little more mascara. You have come to bed eyes Stevie even without make up. We're just adding a little something to the mix. He won't notice the makeup just the eyes."

Stevie guffaws. "Come to bed eyes. You watch too much television Jodi!"

…

_**Drover's dining room….**_

Nick, Tess and Jaz sit enjoying a glass of wine while Kate checks on dinner.

Stevie and Jodi breeze into the kitchen and stand talking to Kate.

"Stevie you look great." Kate offers.

"Thanks Kate you don't think it's too much?" Stevie offers.

Kate smiles at her and replies. "You look very natural and very you. I love your makeup especially your eyes."

"See told you." Jodi remarks.

….

By the time Alex arrives they're all settled into the dining room.

"Hello!" He calls as he walks through the house.

"In here!" Tess replies.

Smiling broadly he greets everyone and moves over to Stevie.

He begins to lean and Tess asks him a question and he turns to answer her.

…..

Stevie sits expectantly.

A loud crash in the kitchen sends him to see what's happened.

"Sorry!" Kate yells. "I dropped the lid."

Alex returns and sits at the table and takes the glass of wine Nick offers him.

Stevie is miffed as Alex acknowledges Jaz.

…..

As they eat their meal Alex chats animatedly to Jaz and everyone else but hasn't really looked at Stevie.

Jaz flirts openly with him unaware he's with Stevie

He doesn't flirt like he normally would but he doesn't deter her either.

Full of insecurity Stevie feels physically ill.

…

Rising from the table she excuses herself and heads upstairs.

Vomiting in the bathroom she rinses her mouth then enters her room.

Pulling back the covers she climbs into her bed still fully clothed

By the time Alex has noticed she's gone she's sound asleep upstairs.

...

"Where's Stevie?" He asks emptying his third glass of wine.

Jodi glares at him and snarls. " She left the room half an hour ago jerk!"

Jaz looks stunned by Jodi's anger until Tess states. "Jodi you can't call him jerk I think arsehole fits better."

"Hey?" Alex exclaims.

...

"Arsehole she said mate and she's right but I think I'd choose two words insensitive bastard." Nick scowls.

"What are you all on about?" Alex grumbles.

"You ignored her." Jodi accuses.

"No I didn't!" He retorts.

"Three against one mate you lose."Nick states

Kate just shakes her head at him.

Without another word he moves upstairs.

...

In the dining room you can cut the air with a knife.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"Jaz asks.

"Alex and Stevie are a couple and have been for a while now." Kate advises.

Jaz opens her mouth and then places her hand over it horrified.

"Why didn't one of you say something? I've flirted with him all night!"Jaz questions.

...

_**Upstairs... **_

Alex knocks softly on Stevie's door as he opens and enters her room.

He smiles at the way she is sleeping .

One hand tucked behind her head and the other resting on her stomach.

Her auburn curls spread out in a shiny tangle around her pretty face.

...

Taking time to look at her face he notes her mouth with its full lips and how they turn up each end as if she's smiling .

She's wearing make up but it's not caked on like so many young women her age do.

Always looking natural and fresh.

He likes that.

...

" Stevie!" He whispers softly.

As she stirs he takes in her neck strong yet elegant.

Her pink jumper covering what he knows lies beneath.

Stevie Hall doesn't wear a lot of pink and he wonders why.

Pink makes her look soft, cuddly and so very feminine.

...

Again he calls her name.

She stretches and rolls towards his voice.

Blinking she smiles briefly and then another expression pushes it away.

Her eyes bore into him.

She has amazing eyes that pierce his soul.

"Hey." He quietly offers.

She rolls away from him.

...

"Stevie I'm sorry." He says as he moves around the bed.

"Go away Alex."She replies.

"Talk to me Stevie."He pleads.

" I wanted to talk to you before and you didn't even notice I was there."She retorts sounding hurt.

...

"I've been a jerk again haven't I?" He admits.

" Not the word I'd use. Go home Alex I'm tired." She dismisses.

" Come on Stevie tell me how you're feeling."He says.

"You don't want to know." She argues.

"Yes I do please tell me!" He begs.

...

Angrily she sits up.

She's gunna give it too him with both barrels, he can see it in her eyes and her body language.

" I'm not jealous of Jaz, last time she was here you ignored me completely. You got narky with me a couple of times which hurt my feelings but that was different we were just mates. I don't care that she was flirting with you Alex I really don't. My beef is with you, I didn't get a hello kiss and you never even looked at me. I made an extra effort with what I wore and how my hair and make up was and you didn't even notice. "She spits her words at him.

"You should wear pink more often. You look so soft and feminine in it." He offers not commenting on the negative side of her argument.

"Pfft no good telling me now. I was already feeling insecure after our disagreement earlier . I wanted to make you to feel good so I made the extra effort and you didn't even notice. You're a lousy boyfriend Alex from now on I'll dress for me bugger you, now go home!" She grumbles.

" I said I was sorry Stevie ." He growls!

" What and that makes it better does it? Have I ever made you feel like that?" She says forcefully her voice rising.

"No you haven't." He replies.

"Well maybe I should! Perhaps then you'd understand that all you needed to do was acknowledge I was there and I would have been ok." She snarls

...

Sitting on the bed for a few minutes he gathers his thoughts.

She remains silent.

"Did you want some desert Stevie? It's chocolate mousse." He asks.

"Alex go home." She says.

...

" No Stevie I'm staying with you!" He answers.

"We're fighting in case you haven't noticed! Go home."

Standing he looks at her and says." I'm not bloody going home. I don't give a shit if we're fighting Stevie what if we get married are ya gunna make me sleep in the spare room! We have to learn to work through this stuff or we might as well call it quits now."

Her mouth drops open.

He holds his smile as he watches her expression and asks. " Chocolate mousse or not?"

...

**_Downstairs..In the kitchen..._**

As they clean up the dishes a discussion begins.

"Well there's no yelling."Jodi offers.

"That's a good sign." Nick remarks.

"Unless she's crying?" Jaz comments .

They all look at each other.

...

Alex breezes into the kitchen looking almost happy.

"Is Stevie alright?" Tess asks.

"I woke her up, we've established I'm a jerk. She hasn't thrown anything at me so its all good so far. I thought I'd take her some desert." He replies.

"So she isn't angry with me?" Jaz asks.

He looks at her and replies." She's not the jealous kind."

Relieved Jaz replies. " I'm sorry if I'd known you were together I would never have flirted with you."

He grins and replies." It was just harmless fun Jaz don't stress about it, Stevie couldn't care less about that. She's pissed off with me about something else."

...

Kate hands him a bowl of desert .

"Thanks ." He offers then walking from the room adds." I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you all in the morning. Night!"

"Yeah goodnight." They all reply.

"Well that all sounds very civil!" Nick says.

"Yeah I'm surprised but relieved." Tess adds.

...

_**Upstairs...Stevie's room...**_

As Alex closed the door Stevie wondered if she heard right.

If we get married he said.

She was still trying to get her head around being his girlfriend.

He said she should wear pink more often it makes her look soft and feminine.

A smile happens without effort.

...

Stevie hears his footsteps in the hall and her heart beat quickens.

She's softened a little by his comments although she's still upset with him for being insensitive.

With a smile on his face he holds up the bowl and says . " A chocolate fix for when you're feeling sad, bad or just generally pissed off."

Trying not to smile she takes the bowl and offers. " Ta."

...

He sits slowly onto the bed and says." Everyone was worried about you."

"It was childish to just leave but I had to get away." She offers before placing the spoon filled with Mousse into her mouth.

"I told them we'd established that I'm a jerk and I said I was happy you hadn't thrown anything at me. Oh and Jaz had no idea we were together and apologized for flirting with me." He explains.

'I don't care about that Alex. Did she think I was jealous?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah but I told her you're not that kind of girl.' He answers.

"What kind of a girl am I?" She quizzes.

She waits interested to hear his thoughts.

...

His face is thoughtful then he looks at her and says ." Let me kiss you and I'll tell you."

She smiles a little and licks her lips making sure there is no mousse on them.

He doesn't touch her except with his lips.

Leaning back he offers."You're the kind of girl that any man would love to have on his arm because you're beautiful, kind, sensitive and tough. You're straight down the line but also up for a bit of mischief and life with you would never be boring."

She searches his face. "Do you really think that about me Alex?"

Giving her a sweet smile he replies ." Yeah I do Stevie and I'm really sorry I stuffed up again but being your mate for so long its a bit tricky treating you how you should be treated."

With a coy smile on her face she asks. " Which is how?"

He glances down at his hand then back to her face and in a soft voice tells her. "With all of my heart and all of my attention. I've never wanted something to work so badly as I want us to work Stevie. "

While he was talking she sniffs and wipes her cheek. " I want that too Alex."

He smiles and leaning in kisses her again.

...


	13. Chapter 13 Happy Birthday

_**The Country Club…Two days later…**_

Holding his wife's hand Nick leads Tess into the main dining room closely followed by Jodi, Jaz and Kate.

Alex is sitting at the bar and waves to them and they head towards him.

"Where's Stevie?" He asks.

"She's in the foyer Neil Thompson stopped her." Jodi replies.

...

Anxious to join the others Stevie says. " I'd better get a move on Neil I'll talk to you later."

"Righto and can you ask Alex and Nick about it too please ?"Neil asks.

"Yes no worries" she replies.

Neil smiles and watches her walk away.

...

"Hey!" Stevie calls as she walks towards Alex.

He smiles and gently placing his hand in the small of her back kisses her and exclaims."Wow you look great!"

Smiling she straightens his tie and replies ."You scrub up nicely too!"

"All for you!" He jokes.

She laughs.

...

"Did you bring your overnight bag?" He asks.

Nodding she replies." It's on the back of your Ute. What did you get Nick for his birthday?"

"A book." He answers.

"A book ?" She repeats sounding unimpressed.

"What? He likes books." Alex asks.

"Well its not very personal is it?" She replies.

...

"Well what did you get him?" Alex asks.

"A compendium with his initials embossed on it." Stevie replies.

"Niiicce." He quips.

Looking pleased with herself she says."I thought so."

...

"Right who needs a drink?" Alex asks leaving his conversation with Stevie.

A resounding yes from all brings a flurry of suggested beverages.

Looking back at Stevie he asks. " The usual?"

She nods.

...

Sitting down at their table they all hand Nick the gifts they've bought for his birthday.

With gratitude he opens them one by one.

Kate and Jodi bought him a years subscription to a new Farm management magazine and he's thrilled.

"Thanks girls I bought the first one of these yesterday and there are some awesome articles in it and they give you the websites to visit as well." Nick informs them.

"Mine's a bit simple as it was last minute." Jaz concedes handing him a small box.

"You didn't have to do that Jaz but thank you." Nick replies as he opens the box.

"Cognac !" Wow thank you!" Nick exclaims clearly impressed.

"I'll be around tomorrow night to share that with you mate!" Alex offers.

Nick grins at his brother and says ."Should be a nice drop that will taste better shared."

Alex smiles and nods.

...

Stevie looks at Alex and he gestures for her to give her gift next.

As Nick opens it his face lights up." Stevie that's beautiful thank you! My old one doesn't even zip shut any more."

"I saw it sitting on the table last month and it looked less than perfect so I thought right I know what I can buy." Stevie states.

Running his hand across the embossed initials he muses." I'll have to leave it closed at the farmer's council so they can see how flash it is."

They all laugh.

...

While Nick is gushing about his gift Stevie gently nudges Alex.

He smiles knowing she's pleased with her gift and Nick's reaction.

Finally Alex hands his gift to Nick. "There you go mate!I had this made for you I hope you like it."

"Made for him?" Stevie whispers.

Alex grins at her and nods towards Nick and the gift.

...

As he pushes back the wrapping paper Nick's face lights up and he exclaims ." That's us!"

On the front cover is a photo of Alex as a toddler with Nick cradled in his arms, the heading reads... The story so far...

The girls all gush over the photo.

Nick carefully turns the pages and each one adds to their story.

Each photo is accompanied by a memory.

...

There are photos of the two boys as small children. photos with their ponies , parents and friends .

Several are of them dressed in rodeo gear , two are of Nick in hospital after his accident with emotional comments written by Alex.

Nick inhales and glancing at his brother exchanges touching comments.

"Come on mate move on it gets happier." Alex urges.

...

The following photos are a selection of group photos from their adult years .

Some include Tess, Claire and Stevie.

Two pages are gifted to Harrison with only one small photo of Sally, the rest are purely Harrison and Nick.

Several pages are of Nick and Tess and their wedding .

The final photo is a recent one of Nick and Alex drinking beer after work and chatting. Nearby Stevie, Tess and the Drover's girls are laughing amongst themselves

It's a great photo as everyone looks happy.

...

Underneath the photo Alex has written...

_So many sad and happy times we've shared. _

_I'm glad Mum and Harry had you because you've made my life so much more enjoyable._

_ Happy Birthday Mate wishing you many more to come and I hope I'm around to share them all with you._

_ Cheers Alex._

_..._

Nick stands up.

Alex does too knowing a hug is coming his way.

"Best birthday present ever Alex Thank you." Nick states his voice full of emotion.

Alex hugs him tightly then patting his back replies." No worries Mate I had a lot of fun making it and I'm glad you liked it."

...

As Alex sits back down he grins at Stevie and quips." Just a book."

"You're quite sentimental aren't you?" She asks.

Tilting his head as he shrugs his shoulder he replies . " Yeah I guess."

"Would never have guessed you'd go to that much trouble or be so very thoughtful." She offers.

"Arhh yes, see there's lots of things you don't know about me after all." He says smiling at her.

She accepts a small kiss from him then he turns away as Tess asks him a question.

Stevie smiles on the inside, happy that he's shown this part of himself to her.

...

The seven friends enjoy their meal and discuss Jaz's riding and Olympic hopes.

She tells them about the gruelling training she endures not just on the horse but her own personal fitness regume.

All are amazed at how in depth it all is as they thought shed only train with her horse.

"So will you come back again?" Stevie asks.

"It'll be a while before I have free time again, things will get very intense for me in the next twelve months. That's why I thought I'd come out now."

...

Many questions are asked and Jaz answers honestly.

The subject changes again and Stevie asks Nick and Alex about Neil's request.

Another discussion follows before the music starts and Tess, Kate and Jodi move onto the dance floor.

Stevie heads off to the bathroom, Jaz follows her a minute or so later.

...

Alone at the table Nick asks. " Everything alright with you and Stevie again?"

Alex smiles and replies ." Yeah all good. It's not easy when you've been mates for so long, but we're getting there."

"She's changed, softened a little." Nick suggests.

"Stevie Hall is not what you see Nick. That's all a fascade." Alex explains.

...

"What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"She hides her true feelings mate, covers them with aggression but on the inside she's a girly girl and as feminine as Tess or any of the other girls. She's had to hide that side of herself because she moved in a man's world. Don't be deceived she feels things and hurts just like the others do. She's just better at hiding it." Alex advises.

Alex's gaze shifts from his brother and the smile that lights his face isn't lost on Nick.

He too turns to watch Stevie's approach.

She's dressed in a figure hugging black, white and red dress and it accentuates every curve.

With her hair swept up and her make up simple and natural she looks breathtaking.

Many watch her hips as they sway towards Alex.

...

"She's a knockout Alex." Nick says quietly.

"Yes she is mate. Gets my heart racing just looking at her." Alex quips.

Nick smiles and turns back to the table thrilled that his brother has found happiness again.

The music changes to a slow dance and the girls return to the table.

...

Alex stands and holding out his hand says . " Come on Cowgirl dance with me."

She looks panicked and says ." Alex I'm not very good."

Taking no for an answer he quips. " That's ok I like it better when your bad."

She grins and takes his hand as he leads her onto the dance floor.

Nick follows with Tess.

Within a couple of songs Jodi , Kate and Jaz join them on the floor with several locals.

...

_**Kilarney's gate ..Later in the evening..**_

Stevie feels the happiest she has in a very long time .

It's been an interesting drive home.

Nick and Alex had a marvellous evening celebrating not only Nicks birthday but their brotherhood.

Things had deteriorated quickly once they cracked open the Cognac.

...

The dancing had become wilder.

Both Tess and Stevie had been lavished with affection from their partners and the entire district had been entertained as the Ryan boys let their hair down.

Alex was supposed to drive but in light of his inebriation Stevie had taken the wheel of his Black Ute.

As the drove back to Kilarney she had been touched and had laughed as he regaled her with stories and comments about times during their friendship where he'd had thoughts about her other than the best friend kind.

...

"Ok here we are!" Stevie announces as she slows to a stop .

He leans over and kisses her and says ." Thanks for the lift home."

She giggles and answers. " Its your car Alex."

He grins and explains." My Mummy told me to always say thank you when someone drives me home."

Shaking her head she reaches for the door handle.

...

Grabbing her arm he gently guides her back.

Kissing her he says seriously." I've had a perfect night Stevie and not an angry or annoyed word was spoken between us."

Inhaling deeply she replies." Me too Alex."

Nothing else needs to be said as he kisses her and doesn't stop.

...

_**Drover's Run ...the following morning.**_

Out on the veranda Tess and the girls enjoy their breakfast as Nick nurses a hangover upstairs.

"That was a great night." Jaz offers.

"Yeah I had a ball." Jodi adds.

"Me too.'Kate says.

...

"Is Stevie back today?" Jodi asks.

"No she's spending the entire weekend on Kilareny she won't be back until Monday morning." Tess replies

"Do you think he'll marry her?"Jodi asks.

'"I don't know Jodes its a bit early for that." Tess replies.

"They're well suited." Kate suggests.

"When they're not fighting." Tess chuckles.

"They've known each other a long time Tess I don't think the usually dating times apply to them. I mean it's not like they have to get to know each other." Jodi says.

Tess sips her coffee and remarks ." People are different once you add intimacy."

They all agree.

...


	14. Ch14 Out with the old ,in with the new

_**Kilarney…Mid-morning…**_

Alex walks into the kitchen and greets Stevie who is sitting at the table.

"What you started breakfast without me?" He grins.

Giving her a kiss to the side of the head ,he bee lines for the coffee pot.

"You're a dreadful host Alex. I laid in bed for ages waiting for you to wake up. Eventually I came down here because I was starving." She replies.

"So what did you eat?" He asks.

"I found some crackers in the pantry." She answers.

…

Sipping his coffee he then kisses her on the lips and suggests. "Go and sit in the dining room and I'll surprise you with a feast."

"I'll take the feast but not the dining room thanks." She retorts.

Frowning he asks. "Why what's wrong with the dining room?"

"It's dull and creepy." She answers honestly.

"Whadya mean?" He questions.

"Well the paint job is from the seventies and all those birds in frames watching you while you eat just creeps me out. I'm happy to sit here." She answers.

He smiles at her honesty.

…

"Right! Breakfast!" He exclaims.

Rummaging around in the fridge he places bacon, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms onto the bench beside the stove.

"Can I help?" She asks.

"Come over here and give me a kiss to keep me going that'll help." He suggests.

Happily she jumps off the stool and strides towards him.

….

An hour later they sit chatting having finished their breakfast.

"Hey Stevie what would you do to the dining room to change it if you lived here." Alex asks.

With a slight tilt of her head she replies." Umm I'd get rid of the birds, paint the entire room so it would look light and fresh. I'd add some art work and mirrors."

He looks thoughtful as he nods then asks." Would it cost much to do?"

Shrugging her shoulders. "Under a grand."

"Would you help me do it?" He asks.

Grinning she leans forward and states. "If you kiss me again I'd consider it!"

….

_**Drover's Run …Late Saturday night….**_

Nick walks back into the living room and sits down beside Tess.

"That was Alex they want us to come over for dinner tomorrow night." Nick offers.

Tess grins and quips." Dinner invitations already! They're like an old married couple like us."

Nick chuckles and replies. "I was surprised. I thought he'd want her all to himself."

"Jodi reckons they'll move along quickly in their relationship because they already know each other. What do you think?" Tess asks.

….

"They've both changed heaps already Tess. Anything is possible with those two." Nick replies.

He lifts his arm around her shoulder and moves in closer.

"Hmmm we might lose our overseer." She suggests.

"Don't rush them Tess. Let them have time to just enjoy each other before you have them racing down the aisle." Nick cautions.

Tess giggles and says. "Speaking of racing, how would you feel about an early night?"

…..

Smiling at her he replies. "Any champagne in the fridge?"

She nods.

Pushing her away he states. "Quick you run the bubble bath and I'll grab the bubbly."

Laughing they race in different directions.

…

_**Kilarney….Late Saturday Night…..**_

"Alex can we stop now I'm exhausted?" Stevie questions.

Straightening up Alex arches his back and says. "Yeah I'm buggered too but we had to get this final coat on Stevie so I can finish that wall in the morning."

"It's not really the romantic weekend I thought I was saying yes to Alex." She grumbles playfully.

Pulling her in to his arms he asks. "How about a nice hot spa then a relaxing massage and me completely naked?"

Grinning she replies. "If I wasn't so tired I'd be excited."

…

He turns her away from him and begins to massage her shoulders.

"Arghh that is so good." She sighs.

Leaning he kisses her neck and whispers. "Still tired?"

"Maybe?" She teases.

Sliding his arms around her, his hands brush her chest as he again kisses her neck.

"You don't play fair Ryan." She sighs again getting swept up by his touch.

Whispering sweetly in her ear he says." Just say the word and I'll stop. It won't be easy but I'll stop."

Turning to face him she looks up at him and softly replies. "I never want you to stop Alex, ever."

…

_**Kilarney the following morning…Alex's room…**_

Both breathing heavily and with sweaty bodies Alex drops down beside Stevie.

Lying on his back he lifts his arm and she positions herself beside him.

"Think of all the times we've missed out on Stevie." Alex laments as he leans over to kiss the side of her head.

"Hmm often wondered what you looked like naked. Glad to be able to announce I haven't been disappointed." She adds to the conversation.

He laughs and says. "You'd be shocked to know how many times I've undressed you with my eyes."

…..

Inhaling she says. "I'm not blind Alex and you were never subtle."

He laughs and quips. "I thought I was!"

"Well no you weren't but then again I never helped the situation. I was rather fond of making sure you got the occasional glimpse of cleavage. I loved the expression on your face when you thought you were perving without my knowledge." Stevie admits.

He pushes her onto her back easily and leaning over her grins and asks." So you liked me looking?"

She nods.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" Alex asks.

"Your groin is resting against my leg Alex I can feel your reaction." She says holding her smile.

His lips find hers again and she wraps her arms around his neck.

…

Half an hour later Stevie says. "We'd best get showered and finish that room."

"Well stop making me horny then." Alex cautions.

She laughs and says. "I wasn't trying too. If I was I'd probably say something like."

Leaning in she whispers to him.

He groans and says. "Arghh god Stevie at this rate I'll never finish the dining room."

She laughs and throwing the doona back begins to sit up." Well come on then let's have a shower.

'Oh no you don't! You can't say stuff like that to me and then run away." He exclaims.

Reaching out he easily drags her back into the bed.

She squeals as he throws the covers over them.

….

_**Kilareny…..Dinner time Sunday night….**_

"Come on Alex hurry up they'll be here soon." Stevie calls.

Walking from the shower with a towel around his waist he smiles at her and says. "Stevie! I'm glad to see the pink jumper has made a return."

"Well I thought I'd give you the chance to redeem yourself so I dressed just for you." She replies.

He moves to hold her and she twists and dodges out of his embrace.

….

"Focus Alex." She chuckles.

"We shouldn't have invited them so I could have you again." He says cheekily.

"I'm gunna start walking funny soon if you don't behave yourself." She chuckles.

"You are such a hottie Stevie it's all I can think about." He answers.

…..

"Is this normal for you?" She asks.

Shaking his head he replies." Nah I've even impressed myself with my stamina."

She laughs.

Again he steps towards her.

….

She backs up and warns." Ah ah! No settle."

Opening the bedroom door she grins at him and suggests. "Save it for when they've gone Alex. Oh and just in case you forget."

She lifts the front of her jumper revealing her bust.

He groans as she steps out into the hall shutting the door behind her.

Smiling after her, he shakes his head and begins to dress.

…..

_**Kilareny…Downstairs twenty minutes later…**_

"Hello." Nick calls as he holds the door open for Tess.

"Ooh I smell something yummy." Tess exclaims.

"I can smell paint." Nick says.

"Hi." Stevie greets them.

"Where's Alex?" Nick asks.

….

Grinning Stevie says. "Come with me."

She leads them through to the dining room where Alex is standing on a chair replacing a bulb on the chandelier.

"Oh my god this looks fantastic!" Tess exclaims.

"Yeah it does and it looks so much bigger." Nick adds.

…

Smiling broadly Alex steps down from the chair and placing his arm around Stevie's shoulder says. "Stevie is amazing at this. I would never have imagined it could look so good."

"Thank god you got rid of those awful birds." Tess exclaims.

"I like the mirrored wall it makes the room look twice as big as it did before." Nick remarks.

"So you like it Tess?" Stevie asks.

Tess smiles at her friend and replies. "Alex is right Stevie you've done an amazing job again."

…..

"What's for dinner it smells good?" Nick asks.

"It's lasagne mate and we made the garlic bread ourselves." Alex answers.

"We cheated with desert though and just made golden syrup dumplings." Stevie adds.

"I'm surprised you had time to cook with all that you've done in here." Tess suggests.

….

Their meal is delicious and all enjoy it and share a bottle of wine.

The dining room has a new lease on life and Alex is thrilled with it and the meal but mostly with Stevie.

He's learning more and more about her and it just enhances all he knew about her to begin with.

She is such easy company and he feels a dread deep in the pit of his stomach when he thinks about her going back to Drover's in the morning.

They've had the best weekend together and he doesn't want it to end.

…

Relaxing after their meal the conversation turns to Riley.

Alex agrees with Nick that they need someone to help on the farm and Nick volunteers to tee up a meeting with him tomorrow.

Tess and Stevie begin to clear the table and chatter about the work on Drover's in the morning.

…..

"So Jaz got away alright?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah she did and I was a bit sad to see her go Stevie. She was nicer this time around." Tess answers.

"Well at least I didn't upset her this time." Stevie muses.

'No but she upset you." Tess states.

"No she didn't Tess I was pissed off with Alex not her." Stevie replies.

…..

Tess nods then looking over her shoulder to see where the boys are asks." So how was your weekend?"

"Beautiful Tess I've had the best time. I actually feel a bit sad that I have to come home tomorrow." Stevie answers.

Tess smiles and raises her eyebrows.

Stevie notices and pushes her friends shoulder.

Tess laughs.

…

After sharing cheese , crackers and another bottle of wine Tess and Nick leave for Drover's Run .

Alex walks back inside after seeing them off.

Stevie is in the kitchen putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

His heart lurches when he looks at her.

A huge smile lights his face and she sees the appreciation in his eyes.

She feels good, really good.

…..

Pulling her too him he kisses her soundly then relaxes enough to look at her

With his arms around her waist and shoulders he begins to pull her back in and says. "Well! Hello!"

Again he kisses her.

Letting her lips go he holds her firmly and whispers. "You feel as soft and as cuddly as you look. I'm loving this jumper Cowgirl."

With her arms around his waist and her head resting on his chest she feels one hundred percent secure.

….

Rubbing his hands up and down her back Alex says. "You don't wear this very often."

"No it's just something I wear around home from time to time. It's not really something I'd wear to the pub." Stevie replies.

"Why not you look great in it?" He pushes.

She smiles at him.

Again he kisses her.

….

"Nick and Tess liked the dining room." Stevie remarks.

"Yeah they did. Nick said the rest of the house looks drab now." Alex tells her.

"So I'm never getting my romantic weekend am I? Which room are we doing next?" She asks.

"Really? Will you help me again?" Alex exclaims.

"Yeah I had a great weekend Alex and it was fun spending time with you." She replies.

…

"How about you come with me to the sales in Spencer on Wednesday and we'll buy some paint and stuff and sometime soon we'll make a start on the living room?" He suggests.

Hugging into him she says. "Ok."

"Come on lets head up to bed." He suggests.

Sliding his arm across her back he guides her to the stairs.

…

With the soft glow of the moon peeping through the open window he gently made love to her again.

Her breathing soft and low she sleeps beside him

Alex wants to yell from the top of his lungs about how happy he is and how amazing she is.

The excitement flowing through him isn't just about her beautiful body and how it makes him feel.

He's falling in love with her more with every passing day.

…..

She's heading back over to Drover's Run.

He feels sad about that and just a little empty already.

Chastising himself he pushes the thought from his mind not wanting to ruin the now.

Rolling over he moves closer.

In her sleep she wriggles her cute bum back into him.

He smiles.

….

They've made love so much over the weekend he actually feels more than satisfied.

Not once did she reject him or deter him.

She's definitely a little hottie.

Moving in her sleep she searches for his hand and tucks it with her own under her bare breast.

He inhales at the touch and lifts his leg over hers.

Entwined together he relaxes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

….

…


	15. Chapter 15 Mrs Alex Ryan

_**Kilarney…**_

Stevie stretches and reaches for Alex, his side of the bed is empty and cold.

Throwing back the doona she slowly climbs into the shower.

Stepping from the shower she dries herself, dresses and heads downstairs.

"Good morning Stevie." Rhonda offers.

"Morning Rhonda is Alex around?" Stevie asks.

"No I haven't seen him today." Rhonda replies.

…..

Puzzled Stevie pours herself a coffee and walks onto the veranda.

His cars there and his phone and wallet were still on the bedside table.

Stevie sips on her coffee and wanders down to the sheds.

Maybe he's mucking out or working on the tractor.

….

_**Fisher Hospital…..Emergency department…three hours later…**_

Nick and Tess rush through the doors and find Stevie pacing backwards and forwards.

"How is he? Any news?" Nick asks.

Stevie shakes her head. "Nothing! They're running tests and that's all I know."

Nick storms off to the nurse's station.

…

"Stevie!" Tess exclaims.

"Tess there was so much blood." Stevie says her eyes welling with tears.

Tess hugs her friend and lets her cry.

Nick returns and says." Someone will be with us soon. Stevie what happened?"

….

_**Kilarney…..Hours before …**_

Alex walked towards the shed.

Someone had left the light on and he'd spotted it when he'd got up to pee.

The bonnet of Stevie's Ute was up and he frowned and pushed it closed.

As he turned and lifted his hand to flick the switch an almighty whack dropped him to his knees.

Another two in quick succession hit his arm as he tried to protect himself and the other one lay him out on the floor.

Just before he passed out he recognised the boots.

…

_**An Hour later…Kilarney….**_

Stevie walks along the fence to the stables and finds no sign of Alex.

Nat is out throwing manure into the compost as she greets him.

"Have you seen Alex this morning Nat?" She inquires.

"No I haven't Stevie he told me to meet him at the house at seven I just thought I'd clear this out before I came up." Nat replies.

She nods and continues on.

…..

Entering the shed she yells and rushes forward. "Nat! Nat!"

Hearing her Nat drops the shovel and runs.

He finds Stevie huddled over Alex's bloodied body.

"Oh shit!" Nat exclaims seeing all the blood.

….

"Alex! Can you hear me?" Stevie calls.

He moans.

"Alex! Its ok you're going to be alright." Stevie tells him trying to convince herself as well as him.

Nat runs outside and vomits.

Wiping is face he moves quickly back to Stevie and Alex.

….

"You ok!" She asks Nat.

"Weak stomach can't handle blood or vomit in large amounts sorry. I'll call an ambulance." He offers.

She nods and asks." Tell Rhonda to and get her to ring Nick and the police."

"Bring the first aid kit back with you." Stevie orders.

Nat nods and runs.

….

_**Fisher Hospital…..**_

Time hangs as the trio wait for news.

Liz Ryan's arrival ruffles Stevie so Nick and Tess run interference and divert Liz from her.

Police are the next to arrive and they question Stevie as to how she found Alex.

"Did he regain consciousness at all?" They ask her.

"Yes he did and he kept saying Stevie, Ute, Sandra, and Boots." Stevie tells them.

"Any idea on what that might mean?" The detective asks her.

Shaking her head she replies." No nothing. I found him beside my Ute and I'm Stevie but that's all I can tell you."

….

"How is it that you came to be there so early in the morning?" The officer asks.

"He's my boyfriend I was there all weekend. We were renovating." Stevie answers.

Liz glares at her.

"Is all of this necessary?" Nick asks.

"Just establishing alibi's "The detective replies.

Before Stevie can respond Nick arcs up." Look this is ridiculous. My wife and I were there last night for dinner they redecorated the dining room. We left at around midnight. Why aren't you questioning Sandra she's behind this I'd bet my last dollar on it."

"Settle down Mr Ryan we have to ask all of these questions it's a part of our job." The detective cautions.

…

Nick walks a short distance away then announces.

"You'd better find Sandra before I do mate or she'll be the one busted up." Nick snarls.

Stevie looks at Nick and says. "Get in line Nick."

"Well he'll have to stand behind me!" Liz Ryan states.

All of them look at her.

…..

Placing her phone back in her bag she walks up to the Police and explains calmly. "My son is lying in there being operated on because someone came onto our property and assaulted him. More than likely the same someone who bashed and then murdered Alex's Step Father."

"Step Father?" Detective Stevens questions.

"Yes Alex's Father is Bryce Redstaff." Liz answers.

"The barrister?" He asks.

"Yes, so I would suggest you leave our family alone and go and find out who did this. I can tell you right now Bryce is furious and on his way as we speak." Liz warns.

Detective Stevens does some fancy footwork and very soon after leaves the hospital and the Ryan's.

…

_**Outside Fisher hospital...**_

Detective George Keenan exhales and looking at his partner quips." That answers your question from last time Dave."

"What's that?" David Stevens asks.

"Why Bryce Redstaff was working for Stevie Hall." George replies.

David grins and replies. "Yeah that's a bit of a spin out isn't it?"

"Right let's pay the grieving widow another call." David suggests.

"Let's swing by the office I want to grab something to take with us." George states.

…..

_**Fisher Hospital waiting room…Two hours later**_

"Mrs Ryan?" Dr Morrow calls as she walks towards them.

Liz and Tess both answer "Yes."

Helen Morrow smiles and looking at Stevie explains. "I'm looking for Mrs Alex Ryan."

"He's not married." Stevie replies looking puzzled.

Helen moves closer and smiling replies softly. "He's quite charming isn't he? Only immediate family allowed in to see him at the moment and he nominated you as his first visitor. Sexy little red head were his words."

Stevie holds her smile and nods.

…

"I'm his Mother how is he?" Liz asks.

"He's doing very well Mrs Ryan you've bred a tough son. He has a small closed fracture to his skull which will give him a nasty headache for a few days. All the scans show no damage to the brain or excessive bleeding so he'll recover fully from that. His forearm is broken and has been reset and he has a broken nose which needs no further attention. He'll be swollen and bruised for a week or so but other than that he's a very lucky boy." Helen explains.

"When can we see him?" Liz asks.

"He's asking for his wife so I'll take her through first and someone will come back for you." Helen says.

"But she's no relation to him. I'm his Mother." Liz grumbles.

"I have a son about his age Mrs Ryan and all I would want given the same situation would be to make him happy and comfortable. " Helen replies then leaning in whispers. "Suck it up ! She's younger and prettier than you and I dare say provides him with a lot more entertainment."

Stepping away Helen looks at Stevie and says. "Follow me Mrs Ryan."

…..

_**Alex's room…...Fisher Hospital…**_

Stevie opens the door and Alex opens his eyes.

"Hey!" She offers walking over to the bed.

Doing her best at not crying her eyes betray her.

She smiles at him as tears cavalcade down her cheeks.

…..

'Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

His face is black, blue and swollen and his head is bandaged while a brace looking contraption is fixed across his nose.

She leans over him and kisses so very softly but makes a funny little sound trying not to cry.

With his good arm he pulls her head onto his chest and whispers. "Let it go beautiful don't hold back."

She sobs into his chest.

….

A short time later she gains some control and looks for a tissue.

"In the ensuite Stevie." He mumbles.

Opening the door she grabs several and wiping her face she then blows her nose.

"Your Mum, Nick and Tess are waiting to see you." She says her voice strained and sad.

…..

"Come here." He orders.

Again she moves beside the bed and he pats his chest.

Resting her head on it, he rubs her back and strokes her hair.

She feels calmer though sad.

"I could have lost you." She says.

…

"Hey don't. You'll just make yourself cry again." He warns.

She nods.

"Now give me another kiss and go and get the others." He demands.

Smiling at him she touches her lips to his then says softly. "I love you.'

"Which makes me a very lucky man." He replies in a hushed tone.

….

Walking to the door she turns back and lifts her top.

He grins.

"Thought it might make you feel better." She calls mischievously.

"You're a bad girl Mrs Ryan." He says.

She laughs and moves of to find the others.

….


	16. Chapter 16 Marcus

**_Fisher Hospital three days later..._**

Stevie picks Alex's bag up and holds the door open for him.

"I can carry that Stevie." He suggests.

Grinning she replies ." I know but then you won't be able to hold my hand."

He stops in the doorway and kisses her.

"Come on let's take you home." She says .

...

With Alex settled in the car Stevie chatters away about what's been happening on both Kilarney and Drover's Run.

"What's in the bag Stevie ?" He asks referring to the plastic bag at his feet.

Grinning she replies." Jodi showed me how to shop online."

Smiling at her he asks ." What could you possibly want online?"

"There my new boots! Open em' and tell me what you think."She replies happily.

...

Picking up the bag he rummages around and pulls out a shiny cowboy boot with fancy stitching.

" What do ya reckon?" She asks.

"Nice ." He replies.

"They're all the way from America Alex."She tells him.

"Living the high life now Stevie wearing imported boots." He says playfully.

" Well I'm dating a Ryan, I have to look the part don't I?"She quips.

They both laugh.

...

As he pushes the boot back into the bag he exclaims. " Stop the car Stevie!"

She pulls over and with concern in her voice asks." What's wrong Alex ? Do you feel sick?"

"Turn around Stevie. Take me to the police station." He urges.

"Have you remembered something?" She asks as she indicates to turn.

"Yeah I know who hit me." He states.

...

_**Fisher police station..**_

Walking back out to the car Alex looks angry.

"Is everything alright?" Stevie asks.

"Oh it's just bloody dandy."He snarls.

"Alex!"

He looks at her and his features soften.

"Sorry, they just frustrate the hell out of me." He answers.

...

"Did you tell them what you told me?" She asks.

"Yeah, I did and they said they have to follow procedures."He grumbles.

She studies his face and reaching over places her hand on his knee.

"For once I agree Alex, let them do their job and hopefully they'll get it right and your problem will be gone for a very, very , long time." She offers then adds "Plus you're in no fit state to defend yourself."

Looking at her he replies. " Did Tess give you some days off to look after me ? Because I really need some tender loving care."

Starting the engine she checks the mirrors and indicates to move out.

Glancing at him she grins and teases. "Always working an angle aren't you!"

He laughs.

...

" Bryce and your Mum are back at the house." Stevie offers.

" Oh great! Just what I need ." He whines.

" They're both worried about you Alex." She explains.

"Did you tell Mum you're going to look after me?" He asks .

...

"Not exactly." She responds.

Shaking his head he suggests ."Not at all."

"Yeah. She's scary Alex." Stevie answers.

"Well what are you going to do when you really are my wife are ya gunna let her walk all over ya then?"He challenges.

...

"You keep saying stuff like that Alex and I'm still trying to get my head around the fact you're my boyfriend."She replies.

" If you're not in it for the long haul Stevie what are ya doing with me?" He questions.

"Alex!" She offers.

He doesn't reply but ignores her and stares out the window.

She decides he's tired and more than likely in pain plus his frustration with the police has him on edge.

She'll wait for him to calm and talk again soon.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

"Why do I always get the dirty jobs ?" Jodi grumbles as she pops her head out of the tank.

"Oh hello!" She says trying to tidy her hair.

Marcus Turner smiles and quips. " Ya didn't have to get dressed up for me."

Jodi's face turns scarlet as she struggles for words.

Glancing around she searches for Kate.

...

Climbing from the tank Jodi attempts to look presentable.

He smiles at her and holding out his hand says. " Marcus Turner."

Jodi begins to lift her hand then spots the slime on it and quickly wipes her hand on her jeans .

"Jodi Fountain."

"Please to meet you Jodi." He offers pulling a funny face then wiping his hand on his jeans.

...

"Cute car." She says pointing to the red convertible parked near the feed shed.

"Cute?" He chuckles.

"So how can I help you?" She asks feeling silly.

"I'm looking for Kilarney." He answers.

"Oh ok you're almost there."Jodi begins.

Marcus and Jodi look towards an advancing Kate.

...

"Hello!" Kate calls.

Marcus smiles and holding out his hand replies. " Hello Marcus Turner."

Kate shakes his hand. "Kate Manfredi."

"Marcus is looking for Kilarney." Jodi explains.

...

Kate gives Jodi a funny look and says . " Right! You don't look like a farmer."

Both girls enjoy the crinkling of his face as he laughs.

"No I'm a business manager." He replies.

"Why does Alex need a business manager?" Jodi asks.

"Who's Alex?" Marcus questions.

...

_**Kilareny...**_

With Alex comfortable and chatting to Liz and Bryce Stevie takes the opportunity to check on Nat and Riley.

Striding towards the yards she spots the two of them together with the other workers busily drenching a mob of sheep.

Nick had been right in convincing Alex to hire Riley.

He'd taking the strain of running the farm alone from Alex's shoulders.

With the current situation Alex could relax and recover without the anxiety associated with the day to day running of a large property.

...

Climbing up onto the post and rail fence she smiles and calls. " How's it going?"

Nat calls. " You're back! How is he?"

"He's tired, bruised and swollen but good." She replies.

Dusting off his hands Riley moves towards the fence and asks." We're about an hour away from finishing here so I thought we'd take the boys out and begin bringing in the herd from the boundary paddock. Do I need to run that past Alex?"

"I'll relay the message for you Riley he's with his Mum and Dad at the moment." Stevie replies.

"We'll be out overnight because we're late going but that'll bring us back early in the morning." Riley informs her.

She nods at him and turns hearing a car arrive.

...

Walking back over towards the house she smiles ." Hello can I help you?"

Giving her the once over he smiles and replies. "You could let me take you out for dinner that'd help!"

She gives a muffled chuckle and responds. " A name might help!"

He snaps to and extends his hand ." Marcus Turner and you are?"

"Not going out for dinner with you. Stevie Hall" She replies.

He laughs. " Stevie Hall !Arggh Bryce was helping you."

"Right."She answers suspiciously.

...

" Nice place you've got here." He muses looking around.

" Thanks but it's not mine. Why are you here?" She responds.

" I've come to see my Father." He answers.

"Your Father?"

"Yeah Bryce, he said he was coming out here. I need to see him."

"Right!" Stevie says.

...

Both turn as Bryce calls. "Marcus what are you doing here?"

"Well I finish the portfolio you sent me out to check on and as I was on my way back down to Adelaide I thought I'd drop by." Marcus replies.

Bryce looks annoyed.

"Excuse us Stevie I just need to speak to Marcus alone." Bryce states.

"Oh yeah right , I'll put the kettle on.. Nice to meet you Marcus." Stevie says.

Marcus smiles at her and replies." Yeah you too Stevie and if you change your mind about dinner Dad's got my number."

She laughs and calls back. " Thanks but no thanks."

"Got any work here for me Dad I'd sure like to get to know her better." Marcus grins watching Stevie walk away.

"No there isn't and there never will be so get in your car and get back to Adelaide." Bryce snarls.

Marcus's smile disappears and he gives up.

Bryce waits until he's in the car and moving away then he heads back to the house.


	17. Chapter 17 The Man from Snowy River

**Kilarney …..In the living room...**

Stevie arrives back inside and wandering into the living room is aware she's disrupted a conversation between Alex and his Mother.

Informing Alex of Riley's plans, Stevie makes an excuse and leaves the room.

Feeling more comfortable in the kitchen where Rhonda is preparing the evening meal, Stevie opts to help.

…..

Around forty minutes later Alex appears in the doorway and grumbles. "You can come out now she's gone."

Rhonda scurries around cleaning up then thanking Stevie for her help she then bids them both good night.

Stevie waits until Rhonda leaves the room and snarls. "I wasn't hiding, I thought it was a private conversation."

He has a look of disgust on his face as he shakes his head at her.

….

Throwing the handtowel she's drying her hands with onto the bench she snaps. "You know what Alex you can keep your filthy looks to yourself because I'm going home."

"Aw grow up will ya!" He retorts.

"Me! Go into the bathroom Alex and take a look in the mirror. One of us is taking out their anger on the other unfairly and it's not me." She growls.

"Ya can't just run away all the time Stevie we need to sort this out and communicate more." He states raising his voice.

"What's to sort out you're being an arse and I'm trying to put up with it because of all you've been through recently." She yells back at him.

…

"Hey don't lay this at my feet." He snaps at her.

"Oh what so you think it's my fault? What's really on your mind Alex?" She pushes.

Angrily she stands arms folded glaring at him.

He looks angry too and uncomfortable and tired.

…..

"Where do you see us going in the future?" He asks.

"What?" She growls.

"Do you think we have a future together?" He asks.

She feels physically ill.

….

"So that's it we have an argument and you're dumping me?" She snarls.

"Hey! No!" He retorts looking stunned.

"Well what in the hell are you on about Alex? Spit it out!" She grumbles.

"Every time I talk about the future you make a negative comment." He pushes.

"We haven't talked about our future!" She replies.

…..

"I've mentioned you being my wife a few times and you arc up or say something negative every time I do." He comments.

Her face changes immediately and she sifts her footing. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Pretty much." He replies.

Frowning she asks." If you were dating someone else would you approach them in the same way you've approached me?"

He looks at her and replies. "Of course not you know me better than I know myself. I don't have to get to know you. It's different."

…..

"News flash Alex I may know you but you sure as hell don't know me! Because if you did you'd know that I couldn't love you more than I already do! You'd also know that you should never assume anything about me or our relationship and thirdly you'd know that even though I appear tough I want what every other woman wants." She explains her voice trailing away.

"What you want the whole flowers and romance gig? But you're my mate." He asks sounding surprised.

Shaking her head slowly she offers. "What we do…When we're alone. How I feel when I'm with you…when you touch me…...I'm not just your mate Alex. Think about it."

Before he can respond she strides from the room.

….

_**Kilarney early evening….**_

By the time Stevie returns to the house it's just on dark.

Still confused but not quite as angry about their latest fight she wonders what he'll say.

Only the security lights and solar path lights illuminate her passage as she makes her way inside.

Letting her eyes adjust she flicks the light switch.

…

Turning on the oven she sets the temp to reheat the casserole Rhonda made earlier in the day and grabs the crusty bread from the pantry.

She wonders why he hasn't appeared.

Opening the bedroom door she's surprised and disappointed he isn't there.

As she's about to close the door she glimpses a red rose on the dresser.

…

Picking up the accompanying envelope she runs her thumb across his neat cursive script …Stephanie.

She smiles.

He knows she prefers Stevie so this is a playful dig at her.

Exhaling with relief she opens and reads.

…..

_**Stephanie despite what you think I like your name and I think it suits you.**_

_**Stephanie is a girly girls name and even though you think I see you as a tough and independent women you're wrong, that's not all I see.**_

_**I do know who you are and I know all your funny little quirky traits and all of your insecurity's.**_

_**Right now as you're reading this you've already forgiven me because for some strange reason you like me .**_

_**If I could take back how I made you feel today believe me I would .**_

_**I can't so we'll just have to pick up from here and move forward again.**_

_**Once again I promise to try harder and not be such a lousy boyfriend.**_

_**Love Alex.**_

_**Ps Open the top draw.**_

…_._

Placing the rose and the letter on top of the dresser she opens the draw.

As she retrieves the paperwork, a soft knock heralds Alex's arrival.

"Hey!" He ventures.

"Hey!" She replies giving him a small smile.

….

Pointing at the page in her hand he asks. "What do you think?"

Glancing at her hand she looks back at him and answers. "I only just found it I haven't read it."

"It's a weekend in Adelaide with tickets for dinner and show." He offers hopefully.

She inhales sharply as tears prick her eyes.

He hesitates unsure of her response.

…..

Her chins quivers.

"I can change it if you don't like it!" He offers nervously.

She shakes her head softly replying. "No it's perfect."

His eyes shine brightly as the smile on his face reaches them.

"We ok again." He questions.

Nodding she rushes to him.

With his good arm he holds onto her.

….

_**Kilarney's dining room.**_

"Arghhh ." Alex sighs leaning back rubbing his stomach.

"I think I've eaten too much." He adds.

"You didn't have to have seconds Alex." Stevie chastises.

"Yeah but it smelt so good and the dining room looks inviting and you're here." He muses.

She smiles at him.

…..

"Hey when we go to Adelaide I thought we could choose a new lounge suite . When we renovate the living room everything will look fresh." He suggests.

"A clean sweep." She states.

Inhaling he nods and replies. "Yeah."

"Sounds good." She agrees.

"Does doesn't it!" He says

"Want to watch a DVD?"She asks.

'Not a chick flick Stevie!" He grumbles.

…..

"Kinda." She replies.

Pulling a puzzled face he waits.

"The Man from Snowy River." She offers.

"That's not a chick flick." He says.

"The girl gets her man at the end." She suggests.

"Right. 'He grins at her.

…

Stevie quickly clears their dishes and Alex helps.

While she organizes the DVD Alex gets comfortable.

"We definitely need a new couch Stevie this one has past its use by date." Alex grumbles.

She grins cheekily at him and replies." I'll be with you in a minute and you wont be uncomfortable anymore."

Laughing he quips. "You've been hanging around with me for too long Stevie that's something I'd say."

...

With her back to him she asks ." Did Bryce say anything about the guy that turned up today?"

"Yeah he's one of his workers...argh Marcus I think he said his name was. Why?" Alex answers.

"I met him Marcus Turner he seemed like a really nice guy. Asked me out for dinner." She explains searching for the right channel.

Alex grins and says ." Cheeky bastard."

She inhales."It was quite interesting talking to him."

"Yeah why's that?" Alex questions.

...

"Hello!" Nick calls from the back door.

"We're in here!" Alex calls.

Nick appears with Tess close behind him.

"You're bloody phones not working." Nick growls.

"Yeah, Hi Stevie! Hi Alex!" Alex retorts.

"Yeah hi!" Nick replies.

….

"What's so important?" Alex asks.

"The police have been trying to ring you and so have we. Sandra's been arrested." Nick answers.

"Has she been charged yet?" Alex asks.

Nick shrugs and replies. "I don't know but I thought you'd be pleased they've at least arrested her."

Stevie watches his face and he replies. " I'd prefer it if they locked her up and threw away the key."

...

Looking at her Alex asks ." What were you going to say Stevie?"

"It doesn't matter Alex, lets watch this movie and have a beer with Tess and Nick it might help you forget about Sandra for awhile." Stevie states.

"Yeah I'm in!" Nick suggests.

"Yep me too I love The Man from Snowy River, especially the ending." Tess sighs holding the DVD cover.

"What the ride?" Nick asks.

"No when she gets the guy." Tess exclaims.

As Tess and Stevie gabble about the romance Nick winks at Alex .

He grins and shakes his head.

...


	18. Chapter 18 Sydney Harbour

_**Drover's Run…Several months later...**_

Stevie, Jodi and Kate finish rubbing down the horses and make their way back to the house.

They're all tired and filthy after a long hot day moving mobs of sheep to try to gain feed lots.

"Here's lover boy." Jodi teases as they stop and watch Alex's Ute pull into the yard.

Nick and Tess have heard it too and walk out from the sheds.

…..

"Afternoon all!" Alex greets them.

"You look nice Alex. What's the occasion?" Tess remarks.

"It's our anniversary Tess." He replies grinning from ear to ear.

"It is?" Stevie exclaims sounding surprised.

…..

Alex winks at her and grabbing a huge bunch of flowers off the front seat reminds her. "Yes it's been six months since our first kiss."

The other girls chuckle when Stevie says. 'That wasn't our first kiss Alex."

"First one that led to something more Stevie." He replies cheekily.

Stevie's face blushes.

The others laugh at her reaction.

"Hey get your minds out of the gutters I meant that kiss led us to begin our relationship." Alex defends.

…

Handing Stevie the flowers Alex leans down to kiss her.

Screwing up his face he says. "You don't smell good."

She giggles and quips." You're early not my fault."

"Well hurry up Sydney awaits." He states.

…..

"Sydney? I thought we were going to Adelaide?" Stevie exclaims.

"Changed my mind. Hurry up I chartered a plane we leave in an hour. "He urges.

Turning her to face the house he orders. "Go! Go! Go!"

…

_**Sydney….. Sydney Harbour…A private yacht...**_

Dressed in after five Stevie and Alex have cruised the harbour for over an hour.

Finishing their meal Stevie says. "Alex this is absolutely amazing it must have cost you a fortune."

Across the table he smiles at her and replies. "Every weekend for months we've stayed at home and redecorated. We've made home cooked meals and haven't really gone anywhere or done anything. You're a very cheap girlfriend to have Stevie."

She frowns and replies. "Thank you ,I think?"

…..

He smiles at her and looking into her eyes says. "You've changed everything Stevie."

The intensity of his gaze unsettles her.

"Is everything ok Alex?"

"Everything is perfect Stevie."

She nods but doesn't look convinced.

…..

Reaching out he takes her hand and begins to stand, moves away from his chair and then drops to one knee.

"Oh god no Alex!" She yelps.

He smirks.

Completely shocked she sits motionless.

Her eyes brim with tears.

…

_**Drover's Run…**_

Tess, Nick, Jodi, Kate, Riley and Nat are still playing cards when the phone rings.

Jodi runs to answer it as Nick shuffles the cards for the next round.

Arriving back at the dining room door Jodi gushes. "Alex asked Stevie to marry him!"

Tess jumps up and excitedly asks. "Are they still on the phone?"

"Yeah she wants to talk to you." Jodi exclaims gesturing for Tess to hurry.

Kate does funny little steps as she runs along behind Tess and Jodi.

….

Nick grins at the reaction of the girls as he deals the cards.

"Gee they get excited about weddings don't they?" Riley observes.

Nick nods and answers. "Stevie hasn't always had an easy life though Riley so that makes them even happier for her."

"A new Mrs Ryan for Kilarney at least this one is nice." Nat quips then realizing what he said offers. "Sorry Nick."

…..

Nick smiles at him and responds. "You like her."

Nat nods and answers. "She never treats me like I'm stupid."

"That's because you aren't." Riley notes.

Nat smiles at him.

…..

The three men sit discussing Alex and Stevie for a few more minutes then begin to discuss the crops.

In a flurry of giggles and noise the girls return to the room.

Tess flicks Nick's arm and says." You knew why didn't you tell me?"

"He asked me not too. So I'm assuming she said yes?" Nick asks grinning at her.

"Aww Nick she was still teary on the phone and he asked her half an hour ago. As if she'd say no." Tess offers.

….

"Well come on let's play cards." Nick suggests.

"No I couldn't concentrate now, I'm too excited! Plus I've got a wedding to plan." Tess gushes.

'Since when?" Nick asks.

"Since Stevie asked me too." Tess replies then adds. "Jodi and Kate are going to help me."

"I've got bridal books in my room I'll go and get them." Kate exclaims as she rushes out the door.

…

Nick inhales and throwing his cards onto the table asks. "Ok I'll bite where and when?"

"Kilarney next month!" Tess replies.

"Hey! Next month?" Nick exclaims.

"Yes so time is of the essence." Tess explains.

….

Rising Tess grabs a notebook from the side board and a pen and says. "Here start writing the guest list."

Nick looks stunned but takes them from her and begins to write.

Kate arrives back and slides around a dozen bridal books onto the table.

Riley picks one up and begins to flip through it.

"Kate why have you got these you haven't even got a boyfriend?" Riley asks.

…..

Cheekily she looks at him and replies. "You're never going to end up with a playgirl bunny but it doesn't stop you from buying playboy."

His face reddens but he grins at her and replies. "You've been through my stuff."

"When you were sick we had to try and find out who you were." Jodi adds.

"Right.' He says then turning his attention back to the magazine asks. "So what am I supposed to be looking for?"

…

"Ideas for a country wedding. The dress, the decorations, flower's, you know." Jodi explains flipping through another magazine.

"Like this?" He asks turning the double page towards her.

"Oh my goodness! That's perfect!" Jodi gushes.

"Kate! Tess what do you think?" Jodi asks grabbing the magazine off Riley and spreading it across the table.

…..

They crowd in.

Studying every detail.

"Yep that's it! Well done Riley.' Tess responds.

"I'd like to be the photographer. Unless you want someone else?" Nat asks quietly.

"Nat that would be fantastic. As soon as they get home take photos whenever you can and we'll do a wedding diary leading up to the day." Tess suggests.

Nat smiles broadly and replies. "I'd love too. It can be my wedding gift to them."

…..

_**Sydney Harbour….The jetty…**_

Alex holds Stevie's hand as they walk from the yacht.

Stevie rubs her hands up her bare arms.

Taking off his jacket he drops it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She smiles up at him and replies. "Yeah."

Again he kisses her.

…

His phone ringing stops him.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Bryce! Yeah I did I've got some good news and I rang to tell you…Yeah …We're engaged. Thank you...No we're in Sydney...Yes... Really? You don't have to do that I've got enough money…No….Ok if you're sure…Yes hang on."

Handing the phone to Stevie Alex whispers. "He wants to talk to you."

She looks at him and he gestures for her to talk. "Hello Bryce….Thank you….It was very much a surprise…. Yes out on the Harbour…"

She chuckles and continues. "Yes he did! One knee and everything. Yes I was….Next month on Kilarney. Yes he's keen alright…Ummm I don't know, maybe Adelaide…Ummm maybe Hawaii why? Ok I'll hand it back to him …Thank you…Bye."

Alex rings off and sliding his arm around her shoulder leads her back towards their motel.

"What was the Adelaide and Hawaii comments about?" He asks.

"He asked where we'd go on a honeymoon and I said probably Adelaide. Then he asked if I could go anywhere in the world where would I want to go and I said Hawaii. Bit of an odd question don't you think?" She replies.

"He offered to pay for the wedding." Alex remarks.

"I've got savings Alex, surely we can pay for our own wedding." Stevie replies.

"Monies not an issue Stevie he wants to pay for it and my guess is he'll give us a honeymoon to Hawaii." Alex explains.

Stevie looks shocked and says. "No Alex I pay my own way. I don't need someone giving me handouts."

"It's not a handout Stevie it's a gift." He replies frowning at her.

She stops walking and looks at him.

"Let's just enjoy tonight Alex and leave all of that until we get home ok?" She asks not wanting to spoil their happiness.

His kiss tells her he agrees.

As the city hums they lose themselves in the now and their shared happiness.

"Come on there's beer in the fridge in our room." Alex tells her as he pushes her to walk.

"Now ya talking'." She quips.

He laughs.

…..


	19. Chapter 19 In the still of the night

_**Sydney…...Alex and Stevie's motel room….**_

With the balcony door open the warm breeze plays with the curtains.

Stevie sleeps face down and naked on the king sized bed.

Beside her Alex is wide awake on his back.

His hands clasped behind his head.

As the moon rises it illuminates the room and he's awake for all of it.

…

The tumultuous months now clearly behind them , they can finally breath easy.

Sandra in jail for ten years no parole for at least six.

Stevie had sat with him every day and listened to all the gruesome details of Harry's death and injuries.

Sandra had shown remorse.

She never wanted him dead.

She loved him.

….

The huge argument he'd had with Stevie and then Bryce about Marcus.

He'd blamed her for not telling him about Marcus straight away.

She'd known for almost a month before she told him.

Stevie had more important things to worry about and he'd learn about that later on and regret his harsh words to her.

...

Alex's thoughts drift back through time to his childhood and youth.

Happier times before Nick's accident, before Stefan van Amstel before Claire's death.

He wonders about karma.

Stevie said things happen for a reason and we don't always know why.

He thinks about Stevie and Rose.

Rose knew nothing about her past, he wonders how she'll react when she finds out about Stevie.

...

He'd asked about Rose's Father and Stevie had been so very sad when she'd explained about him.

Stevie was only fifteen the boy seventeen as she was underage he would have been in all sorts of trouble .

Plus how could she tell him he had a daughter who didn't even know about Stevie much less her Father.

No it was kinder to keep him out of the picture for now but one day when Rose knew about Stevie she'd tell the complete truth and then he'd know.

….

She's a nice kid and he gets along well with her even though he's only met her a couple of times.

Rose is almost thirteen and he feels sorry for Stevie, she's missed all of Rose growing up.

She has worked hard over the years to build a bond with Rose and has a brilliant relationship with her now.

Rose adores her.

…..

He thinks about Stevie and her morning sickness.

His blindness to it all as he was too angry at her about the entire Marcus and Bryce saga.

Once they'd gotten over the shock of her pregnancy the pure joy they'd shared was amazing.

Then came the gut wrenching sadness that engulfed them when she miscarried.

She'd been under enormous stress.

No one knew.

Their joy and grief bound them tighter than ever.

….

Sadness pours into his heart when he remembers her face, her tears and the apology.

She blamed herself for losing his child.

A child so desperately wanted by both of them.

Their dreams were short lived and left a darkness that took months to heal.

….

Just one of those things the doctor told them.

There would be other babies.

Maybe so but the joy and love that this one brought remained in their hearts reminding them that life was fleeting.

….

His thoughts turn to today and her excitement about the flight to Sydney.

Her face when she realized they were boarding a private yacht.

A smile spreads across his face when he remembers her expression when he'd dropped to one knee.

She'd protested in shock and then sat silently and cried when he'd vowed his love for her and asked her to be his wife.

She'd nodded by way of a yes to full of emotion to answer.

…

Rolling onto his side he feels arousal so intense he has to hold her, touch her and kiss her.

He runs butterfly soft kisses down her spine.

As his lips kiss her firm butt cheek , she giggles sleepily.

"Alex! What are you doing?" She asks rolling onto her back.

…

Sliding his arm under her neck he pulls her close and delivers several kisses. "I was thinking about you."

"What dreaming?" She asks.

"No I've been awake for hours." He replies.

"Well hold that thought I need to pee." She says slipping from his arms.

…

Walking from the bathroom she notes the bed is empty and he's out on the balcony.

He feels her arms wrap around him and her breasts soft and warm on his back.

Kisses on his bare skin excite him further.

Turning to her, he suggests they go inside.

She declines.

….

She's wrapped in the doona and he pushes it from her shoulders.

Her eyes sparkle as she runs her hand up his chest.

He takes her.

There on the balcony.

…..

He wakes with the sun shining brightly.

She's gone.

Standing up he stretches , memories swiftly fly at him.

Picking up the doona he smiles

Stepping inside he hears the shower running.

…..

Opening the bathroom door he grins when she says. "Ah the big man awakes. Hurry up sleeping beauty aren't we fishing today?"

"Oh shit I forgot about that squeeze over." He chuckles as he pushes her back into the shower then smothers her in kisses.

She giggles and states. "Next time you book a motel room book one with a bigger shower!"

"No I like this one you're all warm and wet and squashed up against me." He teases.

…..

"What time is it?" She asks.

"Just after six."

"Oh I thought it was seven. What time are we being picked up?"

"Eight." He replies as he plants another kiss.

Sliding her arms around his neck she replies. "Right! Well this all very cosy then isn't it?"

….

He grins and nods.

"One small problem." She says.

"What?" He questions.

She smiles and whispers. "I'm starving and I refuse to put out again until I'm fed."

She pushes past him and grabs a towel.

"Call room service and tell them it's an emergency!" He calls after her and smiles when he hears her laughter.

…..

_**Drover's Run…..**_

"Morning!" Nick greets as he arrives in the kitchen.

Tess, Kate and Jodi have magazines and paper spread all over the table.

"Are we having breakfast?" Nick asks.

"Yes it's in the dining room. Help yourself." Tess replies pushing him towards the dining room.

….

Popping his head back into the kitchen he says. "There's a packet of cereal, a carton of milk and a pot of coffee."

"Yeah that's breakfast unless you want to cook something else." Tess replies.

"Hey ! They get married in a month not tomorrow! Enough with the planning already." Nick grumbles.

"Nick don't be unreasonable we have to book everything as soon as possible and as it's such short notice it'll be difficult." Tess replies.

…

Nick walks in to the office to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello Drover's Run Nick speaking. Oh Hi Mum yes he did. Really? Oh ok hang on. Go ahead."

Walking back into the kitchen he places a computer page onto the table.

"That was Mum, here's everything Bryce has booked and paid for so far. Here's his number and Mum said he's taken care of the honeymoon as well." Nick announces.

…

The girls look stunned when Tess reads.

"A Marquee plus chairs, tables ,cutlery and crockery.

A string quartet.

A band.

A florist.

Bar staff and wait staff.

A catering company and an event organizer."

…

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Kate asks.

"Nothing I guess." Tess offers sadly.

"I thought Stevie wanted us to do it?" Jodi asks.

Nick shrugs and offers." I'm just passing on a message.

…..

"Stevie and a string quartet? I can't picture that." Jodi muses.

"Let's pack it all away and wait until she gets home." Kate suggests.

"Yeah I guess." Tess says sounding defeated.

"Right on the upside let's have a nice cooked breakfast." Nick suggests.

Tess looks grim as she shakes her head at him.

….

"Ok can I at least have porridge?" He asks.

As Jodi grabs an armful of papers she says. "Oh yum I love porridge I'll have some too while you're cooking it Nick."

"Yep me too."

"And me." The girls call in unison.

As he walks into the pantry to retrieve the oats he whispers "It's gunna be a long month."

"What did you say?" Tess asks.

"Nothing." He replies as he grabs a saucepan and heads for the stove.

…..


	20. Chapter 20 Children

_**Drover's Run …Dinner time…..The following day…**_

Nick, Tess, Kate and Jodi are just sitting down to dinner when the back door bangs.

"Hello!" Alex's voice booms.

As Stevie and Alex walk in the door their friends mob them.

Congratulations, hugs and kisses are hurled about freely.

….

"Oh my god Stevie the ring is gorgeous." Tess gushes holding Stevie's hand.

Stevie beams and replies. "It is isn't it but I won't be able to wear it much."

"Why not?" Alex asks.

"Well I might lose it or damage it Alex." She replies.

"It's insured Stevie I didn't buy it for you to leave in your pantie draw." He remarks.

….

"Something else we need to discuss." Stevie says.

"Hmm." He replies.

"Have you eaten?" Kate asks.

"No and I'm starving." Stevie replies.

Kate disappears into the kitchen and brings back two plates.

Stevie and Alex join the others at the table.

…

Nick asks about the fishing trip and Stevie and Alex tell them all about the big fish they caught.

"So did you get down on one knee Alex?" Jodi asks.

Alex grins and replies. "Nah as if I'd do that."

Stevie grins at him.

He laughs. "Yeah I did and she cried. Hey come to think of it I never actually got a yes."

"Oh good so I'm off the hook." She deadpans

He laughs. "Nah I got you hook, line and sinker."

….

"Mum rang yesterday morning." Nick offers.

"Oh yeah what did she want?" Alex asks.

"She rang with the list of things Bryce has paid for and booked for the wedding." Nick explains.

"Like what?" Stevie asks frowning.

…

"Everything." Tess offers.

Stevie looks at Tess and says. "But I asked you."

Tess shrugs and replies. "Nothing left to do Stevie we had everything written down but he got in first."

"Alex!" Stevie exclaims.

…..

"Calm down I'll sort it out ok?" He soothes.

"Yeah well you'd better. My wedding my way." She states.

"No our wedding Stevie its mine too and don't threaten me." He grumbles.

"I wasn't threatening you." She retorts.

"Then don't tell me I'd better do anything!" He grumbles.

"Fine." She remarks.

He shakes his head and reaches over to load meat on his plate.

…

After finishing their meal they sit and chatter for a while then Alex says. "I'd better get going."

Stevie stands to walk him out.

Nick looks at Tess and says. "A little bit of tension there?"

"Hmmm but weddings do that to you." She replies.

…

Out at the car Alex turns and roughly pulls Stevie in to hug her.

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" He asks.

With her head against his chest. "Hmmm no I can't Alex we've got to get the mob ready for the trucks in the morning."

"I'll stay here then." He suggests.

"I thought you were busy tomorrow too?"

"Yeah I am but I hate it when I sleep alone. I don't sleep as well as when you're not there." He says.

Her hug tells him she feels the same but she pushes back and says. "I'll stay tomorrow night, now get going it's getting late."

…

_**Drover's Run ….The following morning…**_

Tess, Stevie , Jodi and Kate herd the mob into the holding yards.

As Nick closes the gate he calls to Stevie. "You've got a visitor!"

"Me? Who?" Stevie asks.

"Auntie Stevie!" Rose calls as she runs towards them.

Stevie's face lights up.

…..

Tess looks at Nick and he says softly. "Sally dropped Harrison off. She'll be back in a week."

"A week! You said he was coming overnight Nick." Tess questions.

"She looked tired Tess so I offered to have him longer." Nick replies.

Tess turns Oscar towards the stable without further comment.

….

_**Kilarney …late in the afternoon…**_

"Well bring her with you Stevie…..No I can't we've got a pick up at daybreak and I have to be here. No you said you'd come over tonight…Yeah me too." Alex grumbles as he hangs up.

"Problem?" Riley asks as he pushes the next cow into the crush.

"Stevie's niece turned up and now she isn't coming over." Alex growls.

"It's just one night." Riley offers.

"She's here for a week. She wasn't supposed to be here at all but Stevie spoked to Michelle so she's happy to let her stay." Alex retorts.

…

_**Drover's Run…Dinner time…..**_

Harrison Ryan is a sweet little boy and his father delights in everything about him.

In only a few hours the tension between Tess and Nick has grown.

"He's just a baby Tess, grow up." Nick had demanded and rightly so.

Tess had been point scoring and it was completely out of character for her.

…..

Stevie and the girls were at a loss as to why she was behaving that way.

Rose was oblivious to it all as she excitedly chattered about, school , boys and her riding lessons.

When Alex showed up things changed as he added some light hearted humour to the conversation.

"I thought you were busy?" Stevie asks accepting his hello kiss.

"Well I missed you so I figured an hour or so with you would be better than nothing at all." He'd replied.

Stevie smiled.

Rose teased her .

They all laughed.

…..

Later they all sit watching television.

Rose has the remote and stops on a program about adoption.

"I wish Mum had adopted a brother or sister for me. I hate being an only child. "Rose announced.

"Adoption isn't easy in this country Rose." Tess offers.

…..

"They could have fostered then. I think they were selfish to only have me." Rose retorts.

"Rose! Michelle is not selfish."Stevie argues.

"Yeah that's her argument too she reckons I was perfect and they couldn't improve on that. Load of crap in my opinion." Rose replies.

"Hey don't be so bloody ungrateful she would have had her reasons." Alex growls.

….

Rose glares at him and pushes. "You know nothing about me or my family so mind your own business!"

"Rose that's enough!" Stevie growls.

"Yeah it is!" Rose replies angrily then looking at Alex says. "You're only marrying my Auntie so you don't get a say in my opinions or my life so butt out."

Alex is livid Stevie places her hand on his leg and gently squeezes.

…..

Rose looks back at the television ignoring both Stevie and Alex completely.

"I feel sorry for the Mum's that are forced to give up their babies." Tess says.

"I don't ! They should have fought harder to keep them." Rose responds.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Alex exclaims.

"Neither do you! You're not even a parent. Nick's the only one who would know." Rose argues.

…

Stevie hears Alex inhale sharply.

She feels his pain entwine with her own.

"Turn it off." Stevie yells.

"Turn the bloody thing off!" She yells again as she strides from the room.

…..

Everyone is shocked by her outburst.

Alex stands to follow her.

"No Alex let me go." Tess offers.

"What's that all about?" Rose quips.

...

"It's about little girls opening their big mouths about subjects they know nothing about!" Alex growls.

Rose is about to say something more when Alex glares at her and growls. "Zip it!"

She stands and storms from the room.

...

Out on the veranda Stevie struggles to control herself .

Tess holds her and offers soothing words of comfort.

"She doesn't mean it Stevie, she's young and full of opinions." Tess offers.

"It's not just about her Tess."Stevie begins.

...

Stepping back she looks at Tess and explains. " A few months back during the trial."

Tess looks at her and waits.

"Alex and I...We were shocked at first but then...we were so happy Tess...but." Stevie stumbles.

Tess gains eye contact ." You miscarried?"

Stevie nods. " Two pregnancies and I've been left with empty arms both times."

Rose stands silently nearby feeling guilty.

"Oh Stevie I'm so sorry." Tess gushes and hugs her friend .

" Me too Auntie Stevie why didn't you just say so." Rose offers sadly.

...

Tess and Stevie are startled.

" How long have you been there ?" Tess questions.

Rose responds ." Just a minute."

" It was a private conversation Rose." Stevie sniffles.

"I came to see if you were alright. " Rose replies.

...

Alex moves upstairs to Stevie's room to grab his jacket he left the night before.

He sits on the bed and thinks about this latest upset .

She deserves better.

His attention turns to her night stand and the photo of Stevie and Rose.

He studies the photo.

A bundle of old photos sits in front of the frame he picks them up and shuffles through them.

...

A young Stevie looks back at him.

He smiles.

In several of the photos her hair is a different colour .

One draws his full attention.

Her hair is cropped short and blonde.

He picks the framed photo up and looks at it again.

Angrily he stands, the frameless photo held firmly in his hand.

...

Tess, Stevie and Rose are just walking back inside when he barrels towards them.

Stevie sees him first and offers."Its ok Alex I'm ok!"

He shoves the photo at her and angrily spits his words at her." Tell me about this photo Stevie!"

"Where did you get that?"

"Does it matter? She looks like her Father doesn't she?" He yells.

" Alex no!" Stevie snaps.

...

Everyone hears the commotion and is drawn to the kitchen.

" Stop yelling at her!" Rose objects angrily.

"Alex stop" Stevie cautions.

"Stay out of it Rose." Alex cautions.

" Don't tell me what to do! You have no right!" Rose argues.

" Stevie it's time."He pushes.

...

Rose looks at Stevie and asks. "What does he mean?"

Stevie turns pale." Nothing Rose please go to your room."

Rose stands her ground.

" Rose please." Stevie begs.

Rose begins to move off.

...

"She deserves the truth Stevie." He growls.

" What truth? What is he talking about Auntie Stevie?" Rose asks looking confused.

Stevie looks at Alex and back to Rose but doesn't speak.

Alex shakes his head and turns to walk away.

" Alex " Stevie calls her voice shaky.

...

He looks at her.

"How did you guess?" Stevie asks.

" The short blonde hair . You look completely different but still memorable. " He replies.

Her eyes well with tears as she looks at him.

" Karma Stevie I found the photo for a reason." He suggests.

...


	21. Chapter 21 Daddy's Girl

**_Drovers Run...Four am..._**

A car slows and comes to a stop.

Michelle and Tom Smith open the doors and exit._  
_

Their journey had started just after midnight.

After the call from Stevie.

Michelle was livid and Stevie had hung up on her.

Tom as always had tried to be the voice of reason but Michelle as always has ignored him.

...

She stopped talking to him half an after their journey had begun .

"We should have told her years ago like I'd wanted too! " He'd yelled.

" So you're blaming me?" Michelle yelled back.

" If the shoe fits wear it!" He'd replied.

And that was it!

...

Inside Stevie stretches , yawns and rises from the lounge chair.

Walking to the back door she wraps the light blanket around her shoulders.

Flicking on the light she waits.

Michelle storms towards her." I hope you're happy! Where is she ?"

...

"Don't start Michelle this is not how I wanted it to be either. She's asleep , she was exhausted."Stevie retorts.

" Hi Stevie how are you?" Tom asks.

Accepting his hug she replies." I've been better."

"Yeah I bet!"He ventures.

...

Holding the door open Stevie invites them in." You've had a long drive , the kettles on I'll make you a cuppa."

" Bugger the tea I want to see my daughter." Michelle snarls.

" Michelle!" Tom growls.

" Rose ! Rose !" Michelle yells at the top of her voice.

" Shut up Michelle you'll wake everyone up." Stevie snaps.

...

"Go and get her! We're taking her home!" Michelle snarls.

"Over my dead body you are!" Alex booms from the dining room door.

Michelle spins and glares up at him.

" Who in the hell are you?"Michelle asks.

...

"Michelle , Tom this is my fiancé Alex Ryan. Alex this is my sister Michelle and my brother in law Tom."Stevie announces.

Tom moves around Michelle and holding out his hand says ." Pleased to meet you Alex."

Alex shakes his hand and replies." Yeah you too Tom although I wish it was under better circumstances."

Tom nods.

...

Tess arrives in her dressing gown and asks ." What in the hell is all the noise about?"

"Who are you?" Michelle questions.

" I live here ! More to the point who are you ?"Tess retorts.

Stevie introduces her.

...

Upstairs Nick opens his bedroom door as Rose opens hers.

"Good Morning." He offers.

"Hi." She replies.

"Sounds like we've got visitors."Nick remarks.

...

" Yeah I heard her yell too. She didn't wake Harrison did she?" Rose asks.

" It would take more than that! He'd sleep through a bomb blast." Nick replies smiling at her.

She nods.

...

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Not really but I have to go down there." She replies.

"You don't have to do anything Rose. If you'd like I'll go and tell them you're not ready to talk and you can just go back into your room and think about it all."Nick offers.

He watches and waits.

...

"I'll have to go home." She suggests.

"Is that what you want?" He asks.

She shrugs her shoulders." I don't know what I want. They all lied to me, how can I trust any of them. I thought Michelle was my Mother and Tom was ..."

"Well I guess at some point you're going to have to talk to Stevie. Seems to me she's the one that will have all the answers you need." Nick replies.

" I don't want to talk to her! She didn't want me! She gave me away!" Rose begins to sob.

He's not sure what to do so offers." Tess says I'm good at hugs."

She runs to him .

...

In the kitchen Tess has made tea.

Sitting around the table the atmosphere is heavy with accusations and anger.

Nick walks through the door.

Stevie introduces him .

...

" When are you going to get Rose ? This is ridiculous ." Michelle states.

"She's not ready to see you." Nick offers.

"This has nothing to do with you." Michelle snaps.

" I beg to differ. Her Mother is about to marry my brother making me her Uncle and as such I'm making it my business. She's just a confused little girl trying to make sense of one hell of a big mess and you need to back off and stop being a god damn bully and give her time and space to get her head around it all." Nick answers his voice calm and clear.

...

"How dare you!" Michelle snaps.

" Michelle that's enough shut the hell up and listen to him! He's right and you're wrong!" Tom yells.

Michelle glares at him then asks." What are we supposed to do just sit here?"

" I told you not to come Michelle but you wouldn't listen." Stevie states.

...

"Of course you didn't want me here because you knew she'd choose me over you. Michelle argues.

" Michelle that's not fair." Stevie replies the hurt so evident in her words.

" You abandoned her." Michelle digs.

Stevie's eyes fill with tears .

Alex is beside her quickly and pulls her to her feet and holds her.

...

"You've done nothing wrong Stevie ! Nothing!" Alex reassures her.

Hugging into his waist she whispers ." I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"She's here because you wanted her. All those years ago she was a problem and you could have gotten rid of her but you kept her Stevie. You gave her life, no one can take that away from you." He soothes.

Looking up at him she offers. "And then the lies began."

He wipes her tears and says. " I don't blame you for what you did and whatever happens with her I know why you did what you did and I understand."

She nods and he wraps her up tight.

...

"Who's my Father?" Rose asks from behind them, having quietly slipped into the room.

"Rose! We came to take you home." Michelle exclaims rushing towards her.

Holding up her hands Rose yells." No! Leave me alone. You don't have the answers I need!"

"But Rose?" Michelle gushes.

Looking at Stevie Rose questions again." My Father Stevie! Who is my Father?"

...

Stevie steps out of Alex's embrace and looks at her daughter.

" He never knew about you Rose I never told him." Stevie replies.

" Why? Why didn't you tell him?" Rose questions her tears trickling down her cheeks.

" Because..." Stevie begins swiping at her own tears.

"Because your Mum was underage and I would have gone to jail." Alex answers.

Everyone looks at him.

...

With a confused look on her face Rose asks ." You?"

Alex nods .

" How long have you known about me?" Rose asks her voice strained.

" I've known about you for years but I only guessed it was me last night." He answers.

...

"What?" Nick exclaims.

Alex looks at Nick then back to Rose.

" You're lying it was Will Hamilton." Michelle accuses.

" No Michelle it was just easier to say it was him because he moved away. Look at the shape of her ears and her little toes." Stevie replies.

...

Rose looks down at her feet then over at Alex's.

Lifting his foot he removes his sock.

Everyone looks at the funny little toe on Rose's foot and then at Alex's.

Standing up Nick slides Rose's hair back behind her ear.

" Bloody hell they're minatures of his." He exclaims.

..

"You can do a DNA test if you want but it will just confirm what I'm telling you." Stevie suggests.

"How could you not know Alex? When Stevie arrived back here I asked you if she was an old conquest and you denied it!" Nick asks.

Alex hands him the photo that he found last night.

Tess moves in to look at it with Nick.

...

" Oh my god Stevie is that you?"Tess grins then adds." You look so different as a blonde."

"Yeah she does. Any wonder she always seemed familiar when I met her with Claire years later." Alex chuckles momentarily forgetting the severity of the situation.

"You were a late bloomer ." Nick remarks.

Stevie smiles at his comment.

...

"Why didn't you tell him you'd met him before ?" Nick asks.

" I was embarrassed Nick, I was fifteen and a runaway trying to pretend I was older. By the time I met him and Claire years later I'd filled out and stopped dying by hair. He had no idea who I was. He only had eyes for Claire so my decision was made for me really. Plus my family had already bullied me into letting Michelle keep Rose. It was only supposed to be for a little while until I saved some money but every time I'd start to get somewhere something would happen and I'd have to start again. How could I possibly say oh by the way you have a daughter but I wasn't a good enough Mother to keep her." Stevie replies.

"Pffft you were too busy having a good time to even give her a second thought." Michelle scoffs.

"Why didn't you help her keep me?" Rose questions Michelle.

"I did, I reared you. The rodeo circuit was no place for a little girl." Michelle counters.

"And yet you let your little sister live that life." Alex argues.

Michelle glares at him and retorts. " She loved it!"

"Loved it! She slept in the back of her Ute Michelle! A beautiful young woman alone, sleeping rough in all kinds of weather. You're a heartless cow if you think that was always enjoyable."Alex snarls.

...

"Why didn't you rent a room instead of sleeping in your car?" Rose asks her voice full of concern.

Stevie looks at her. " I didn't want to waste my money that way."

"All of your riding lessons and your school fees were paid for with the money Stevie sent us Rose." Tom offers.

"We clothed and fed you though." Michelle pushes.

"It wasn't a competition Michelle." Tom quips.

...

Alex's phone ringing distracts him as he answers. '"Hello Alex Ryan...Riley! ...Shit I forgot, no let it go mate I'm tied up here and its way too important to come back. No I can't leave."

"Alex wait!" Stevie calls.

"Hang on Riley."

"You can't let the sale slide Alex that's a huge part of your profits for the quarter." Stevie urges then looking at Rose asks." Rose if I go to help Alex will you wait for us?"

Rose looks at her Mother , then at Alex then back to Nick.

" Are you going?" She asks.

Nick nods.

"Can I go with you?" Rose asks.

"Yeah of course you can. Come on grab a coat, your boots and a hat ,it'll be cold out there." Nick explains as he moves towards the back door.

Turning back he looks at Tess and asks. "Are you ok with Harrison?"

Tess nods.

"Who's Harrison?" Michelle asks.

"My baby cousin." Rose answers as she follows Nick out the door.

Stevie looks at Alex the tiniest glimpse of a smile fleetingly lights his eyes.

...

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Michelle asks.

"You can wait here or follow us. Up to you entirely.' Stevie remarks as she follows Alex out the back door.

Tom looks at Tess and says ." Thanks for the cup of tea . I think I'll go and watch what they're up to."

Tess smiles at him and offers. "Grab a coat off the peg at the back it'll be cold standing around."

"Thanks." He replies then looking at Michelle asks. "What are you going to do?'

"I don't have a choice do I it looks like I'm going out in the cold to watch smelly cattle being loaded onto a truck." Michelle grumbles.

Tess almost grins at the difference between the sisters and hopes Michelle stands in or better yet falls into a nice big steaming pile of cow poo.

...


	22. Chapter 22 In the light of day

_**Kilarney….Sunrise…**_

Riley, Nat, and Stevie have moved the cattle up the race with efficiency as Alex and Nick guided them the final few steps onto the trucks.

Rose has moved around watching and learning and loving every minute of her experience and surroundings.

Tom leans on the fence watching and listening to the cries of the cattle as they move forward, while Michelle sits in their car sulking about being here.

…..

As the morning light illuminates the farm Nat snaps a few photos of Stevie and Alex for the album he's working on.

Alex bangs on the side of the truck and yells. " Righto Des we're done! They're all yours."

The truck revs as diesel smoke escapes into the morning air mixing with the smell of the cattle.

Michelle grumpily joins the others as the final truck pulls away.

…

"Now what?" She asks.

"Now we have breakfast." Alex states.

As the group moves towards the house Michelle takes in just how beautiful the house and gardens of Kilarney are.

Envy fills her heart.

...

Alex Ryan is a hulk of a man and is besotted with her sister and at every opportunity he touches her .

Sometimes just a nudge or a pat on the bottom at other times he has his hands on her shoulders or his arm around her.

Stevie for her part looks relaxed considering what they're all dealing with.

Michelle hates that trait.

Stevie has always been good at hiding her true feelings.

Michelle has seen so many of Stevie's traits in her daughter and tried to erase them over the years but failed.

...

Rose has walked over to the post and rail fence and is leaning on it deep in thought.

Sensing someone beside her she assumes through her peripheral vision that it's Nick.

"This is one of my favourite places to think." Alex offers.

He almost laughs when she doesn't even flinch but replies. " I wasn't thinking."

" No? Seems to me you were ." He replies.

...

Slowly she turns her head and looks at him and snips." You don't know me!"

" No I don't but you've got the same facial expressions as your Mother and you were thinking."He offers.

" If you're so clever what was I thinking about?" She questions turning her face away from him.

" Hmm you were wondering what it would be like to live here. "

" Lucky guess." She quips.

"No luck about it."He responds.

She turns to say something to him but he's walking away.

Quietly she follows.

...

Inside the back door Stevie hangs her coat up and slips her boots off.

She bends to slide her Ugg boots on .

" Best view of the morning." Alex jokes from behind her.

She laughs and moves into the kitchen.

Tom smiles at the interaction between them .

Michelle rolls her eyes and ventures into the kitchen.

...

"Good Morning Stevie." Rhonda calls happily.

"Good morning Rhonda something smells good." Stevie replies.

"Alex rang ahead and ordered the works." Rhonda replies.

" Rhonda this is my sister Michelle and my brother in law Tom."Stevie offers.

Rhonda greets them and welcomes them to Kilarney.

...

"You've got a lovely home Alex." Tom states.

Alex smiles at him and replies." Yeah just had my personal decorator in to give the place a freshen up."

"A personal decorator? " Michelle questions.

"I hope you paid them well because they've done a awesome job." Tom quips.

"Well she's going to live in it next month so she went all out."Alex announces proudly.

Tom grins at Stevie and asks ." So you did it?"

" We did it together on weekends , it took months." Stevie replies.

...

"Alex your Father rang and he'll be here in an hour." Rhonda offers.

"I thought Harry died?" Rose asks.

"Harry was Nick's Father not mine." Alex answers.

"Oh."Rose says .

He smiles at her and offers." You have a Grandfather , Grandmother and another Uncle you might like to meet some day."

"And an aunt." Stevie offers.

"Do we count her though cause she's a bitch?" Alex asks playfully.

Stevie grins at him and quips." So's your Mother but we still count her!"

Nick laughs.

...

Looking over at Rhonda Alex asks." Where was Bryce when he rang and did he say why he's coming?"

Rhonda nods ." He was in Gungellan and he said something about the wedding."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun day! I might go home for breakfast." Nick teases.

"Damn." Alex sighs.

...

" I thought you rang him?"Stevie asks.

"Yeah I did."Alex replies.

"I can't deal with him today too Alex."

" I'll sort it Stevie you just concentrate on Rose and I'll deal with Bryce." Alex offers.

She nods.

...

"So I'm not worth you worrying about?" Rose questions looking at Alex.

He gives her a disgusted look and replies."If you'd like to actually think about someone other than yourself for five seconds you might try to understand my position in all of this. I have a daughter that until yesterday I knew nothing about and if you knew the first thing about me you'd know how difficult this entire situation is for me. You'll forgive me if I'm not doing cartwheels at the moment because I'm trying to help your Mother deal with this while running this property and organising our wedding. Plus I'm dealing with the total lack of respect and compassion being displayed by you and your aunt.".

Rose just looks at him.

...

"Father of the year speech right there." Michelle sneers.

Alex glares at her .

"Alex."Stevie cautions softly.

"Tension filled breakfasts takes me back to our childhood Alex Thankyou." Nick offers.

Alex looks at his brother .

Nick raises his eyebrows.

An exchange between brothers changes the moment.

No one else says a word.

"Right breakfast." Alex says rubbing his hands together.

...

It's a fairly quiet meal until Riley and Nat leave to go back out to work.

Sitting back drinking another cup of coffee Alex remarks."Rose was supposed to stay for a week, is that still happening?"

"No!" Michelle growls while simultaneously Stevie says ." I think that's up to Rose."

A knock at the back door brings a halt to the conversation as Bryce arrives.

...

_**Drover's Run..**_

Tess has had an interesting beginning to her day with the added attention needed for Harrison.

Despite not wanting to deal with him because he's Sally's child the similarities to Nick endear him to her completely .

He's a sweet little boy with his Father's eyes ,smile and chin.

Aside from the fact he has Sally's hair colouring he could be Nick as a child.

...

Lifting him from the high chair Tess kisses his cheek.

He giggles.

She smiles and does it again.

He giggles.

She cuddles him.

He snuggles into her.

Her heart melts.

...

_**Kilarney ...**_

Bryce's initial meeting of Michelle , Tom and Rose had gone well.

Rose was quiet around him and Alex was relieved she was capable of showing some respect and restraint towards the older man.

First impressions and all.

...

Michelle had no clue as to who he was in the community or what he did for a living and had walked head first into an argument with him over her rights.

The argument had become quite heated and distressing for both Stevie and Rose.

Alex could see it in their body language.

Standing he spoke softly to Stevie then gently guiding Rose with his hand urged." Go with Stevie ."

The two left the room.

...

Michelle noticed first and protested." Where are they going?"

"Just to get some fresh air." Alex replied.

Tom gave him a weak smile and nodded.

"Enough the pair of you!" Alex yelled as soon as he could see the girls were outside.

Both glared at him.

...

" She's a scared little girl not some object to point score with. When they come back you will not discuss legal issues ! Do you understand?"He questioned.

Looking at Michelle he growls." And you will keep your big mouth shut. Since you got here you've argued with Tom, Stevie, Bryce , Nick , Tess and myself! The common denominator is you. Stop it! We're all exhausted and you will keep your mouth shut. She isn't your daughter she's ours and if you continue I will have you forcible removed from our home and get my Father to put a restraining order on you and you'll never see her! Are we clear?"

Alex wasn't even sure if he had the right to claim that but Michelle was insecure enough when she realized Bryce was in law to believe it to be true.

Still fuming on the inside she quietly nodded.

Tom almost laughs then winks at Alex .

The slightest of nods is given by Alex and received by Tom both men in agreeance.

...

_**Kilarney outside ...**_

Stevie and Rose walk around the garden asking and answering each others questions.

Stevie answers Rose the only way she knows how , honestly.

"Where am I supposed to live now?" Rose asks.

" That's up to you Rose."Stevie replies.

"Where do you want me to live?" Rose asks.

...

Stevie looks at her daughter and wants to say with me but instead replies." Rose I've only ever wanted the best for you and for you to be happy. If that means going back with Michelle and Tom I'll learn to live with that."

"Do you think Alex would want me to stay?" Rose asks.

Stevie smiles at her and replies." I've known him for a long time and he's my best friend and I know he's always wanted to be a Father but I'm not going to speak on his behave Rose it's up to you to get to find that out for yourself."

Rose nods then says." It's kinda weird thinking that he's my Father."

"Why's that?" Stevie asks.

"Well..."Rose begins .

"Well what?" Stevie asks.

"I always thought he was cute." Rose replies.

Stevie laughs and says ." Oh he's adorable and he'll tell you that himself."

Rose laughs.

...

They stand looking at the horses for a while in silence then Rose asks." Am I the reason you don't talk to Nan and Pop?"

Stevie thinks about the question and replies." They threw me out of home because I was pregnant . I was fifteen Rose and scared silly. After I had you they convinced me you'd be better off with Michelle. I thought they were right and that single decision was the worst one I ever made. I've missed a lifetime."

Rose nods.

...

_**Kilarney inside ..**_

"Everything ok?" Alex asks when Stevie arrives inside on her own.

" Where's Rose?" Michelle asks.

Stevie ignores her.

" She'd like to speak to you on her own." Stevie tells Alex.

He nods but asks." Righto what do I tell her?"

"The truth Alex only the truth." Stevie replies.

...

Rose watches as Alex walks towards her.

"Right! Time for twenty questions is it?" He grins as he comes to a stop beside her.

"Where do you think I should live?" Rose asks.

"With Michelle." He replies.

" Oh I thought you'd say here." Rose exclaims.

He shakes his head and replies." No you've lived with her too long and you've picked up her manipulative ways. I don't like that. Your Mum's a straight shooter and I always know where I stand with her. You're too busy playing games and you're about to become a teenager I don't fancy dealing with that at all."

...

Rose squares off and glares at him." Stevie said she wanted me to live where I'd be happy."

"She told me to be honest with you and that's what I think. My plans didn't involve you and I really haven't had much experience with teenagers and I don't think I'd be very good at it."He offers.

"Well you and Stevie deal with everything differently to Michelle and Tom."She suggests.

"We haven't got time for bullshit Rose, life out here can be difficult sometimes and you need to be on the same page. I think you'd cause all sorts of problems."He suggests.

...

He sees the hurt in her eyes but keeps working to his game plan.

"You don't know that?" Rose offers.

"Look I'll be honest I desperately want to be a Father but I think I've missed the boat with you. You can walk , talk, swim and ride a horse what am I supposed to teach you?" He explains.

"You could teach me about livestock and crops and you could show me how to ride in camp drafting events." She suggests.

"Yeah I suppose I could. But what about school? Nick and I went to boarding school and I don't see the point in dragging you out of the city school you're in now just to send you away again." He adds.

"I could do correspondence I'm a good student." Rose exclaims.

...

Alex inhales and replies." Yeah I don't know! You don't have a descent horse and out here that's pretty important."

"You could help me buy one I've got $793 saved up." She argues.

"That much!" He exclaims.

Her face beams when she replies proudly ." I've been saving for months."

He pulls a face and replies. " I'm impressed."

"I've got my birthday coming up in a couple of months time and if I get birthday money I might have a grand by then." She adds.

He nods then asks." What do you expect from me as a Father?"

...

She looks at him straight in the eyes for the first time.

"Tom's a really nice man and we've always done fun things together but he likes different things to me. Farming and horses isn't his thing at all." She explains.

Rose watches as he nods .

Something in the expression on his face makes her feel sad.

Her eyes well with tears and she looks at the ground.

He doesn't move or say a word.

...

She sniffles and uses her hand in an attempt to brush away the tears.

Sensing movement she looks up as he drops to one knee in front of her.

Face to face for the first time she sees his tears .

Inhaling sharply her face crumbles as her small hands cup his wet face.

Two massive arms reach out and pull her into to the most perfect hug she's ever had.

Resting her head on his shoulder she cries.

...


	23. Chapter 23 Pizza Pals

**_Drovers Run..._**

As Tess sits at the desk in the office Harrison plays on the floor nearby.

He begins to grizzle so she leaves her work ,picks him up and sits back in her chair .

Harrison snuggles into her as she hums and swivels the chair from side to side.

She feels him relax and then he drifts off to sleep.

...

Enjoying having him in her lap she continues work on the computer.

She hears voices outside and the back door close.

Nick appears at the office door and smiles."Is he giving you a hard time?"

" I've had a terrible morning all he's done is smile, gabble and want hugs and kisses." Tess says straight faced.

"Did he leave any kisses for me?" Nick asks.

" Just one I'm afraid." She replies as he leans down.

...

"How's everyone on Kilarney." She asks.

As he speaks he nods and replies." Not too bad all things considered. Rose came back with me and has gone upstairs for a lie down. Stevie will be back soon, her and Alex were talking to Bryce."

" How's Alex?" Tess asks.

"I only got to speak with him for a few minutes ,even though he's stressed he's travelling ok . Tom and Michelle have headed off so that's calmed things a lot." He explains.

"Tom seems nice not keen on Michelle though." Tess says.

"Hmmm yeah her and Stevie are like chalk and cheese." Nick replies then chuckling adds." Michelle slipped over and landed in a cow pat."

Tess cackles and quips." That's Karma Nick."

Nick lifts Harrison into his arms and asks." Want to put the kettle on a we'll have a cuppa?"

"Yeah I could use a break. " Tess responds .

Standing she rubs Harrison's face then softly kisses him.

Nick doesn't say a word but wonders about how good it will be when it's Tess's baby he's holding in his arms.

...

**_Kilarney.._**

Alex stands behind Stevie as together they watch Bryce drive away.

"Wanna cuppa before you go?" Alex asks.

Twisting her head around to look up at him she replies." I know its the middle of the day but I think I need a beer."

With a nod he replies. "Good idea."

...

Walking through the back door Alex says." Rhonda we're just gunna have a beer if anyone needs us we'll be in the living room."

"Will it just be you for dinner tonight Alex?" Rhonda asks.

" No Stevie and Rose are coming over for the night." He replies.

Rhonda smiles and says ." I'll be in the vegetable garden for half an hour or so and then I'll air out the room for her."

"Yeah that would be nice thanks Rhonda." Alex answers as he hands Stevie a beer and ushers her from the room.

...

Stevie tucks her legs under her bottom as she sits on the couch.

Alex flops down beside her and stretches his legs out onto the nearby ottoman.

"Cheers ." Stevie offers.

He grins and responds." Yeah cheers !"

...

"Why didn't you tell me about Rose?" Alex asks.

She looks at him and replies. " You said you were alright with the reasons I gave."

"Yeah I am for when she was actually born but why not in the last few years?" He asks.

Nervously she fiddles with the beer label.

...

"Stevie?"

She sips her beer and looking at him replies. "I thought you'd be really angry and do something silly."

"Like I did with Charlotte?" He ventures.

"Yeah maybe."

...

He smiles at her.

"What ?" She asks.

"I'm a Father!"

"No! Really?"

...

"Come here and give me a kiss." He asks.

She grins and moving away a little says ." No I'm drinking my beer."

"Come ere'" He smirks.

"No I'm drinking my beer."

...

Placing her beer on the table she begins to stand and run.

He grabs her and tackles her to the ground.

She giggles and tries to get away.

He's too strong and just lays over the top of her.

Grinning he listens to her laughter.

...

Kissing her he slides to one side and lifts her shirt with his hand.

"Alex!" She giggles." Behave yourself!"

"No, don't want to." He replies with his lips resting on hers.

She giggles as his hand moves.

...

Several kisses are shared .

She enjoys herself but pushing him back says." Alex I need to go."

"Hmmm your skin is so soft." He whispers as he kisses the skin across her collarbone

She arches her neck .

...

Finding her lips he distracts her and flips the button on her jeans and unzips them.

His hand slowly eases the fabric lower.

"Alex! We can't Rhonda is here."She sighs.

"She's outside in the garden." He whispers.

...

_**Drovers Run...**_

Stevie strides into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

Nick and Tess are sitting at the table.

"You look happy." Tess says.

"Yeah I am ! Where's Rose?"Stevie replies.

" Upstairs having a snooze." Nick replies.

Stevie grabs a mug and sits pouring herself a cup of tea.

...

"How did you go with Harrison?" She asks Tess.

"Really good we had a lovely morning." Tess replies.

"Are you still helping me this afternoon?" Stevie asks.

"Yep all good Nick's watching Harrison and finishing the paperwork and I'm all yours."Tess answers.

"Right I'll finish this and check if Rose would like to come and we'll head off."Stevie explains.

...

_**Drover's Run ...Skinny Jim's...**_

As Stevie drives across the paddock the conversation between herself and Tess is refreshingly different .

One can finally talk freely as a Mother and one as a happy step mother.

"I can't believe how much better I feel about Harrison Stevie . I mean I was so stubborn in not wanting to accept him and after having to look after him I felt so guilty. He is such a sweet little boy and a joy to have around."Tess explains.

"Because he's a little piece of Nick."Stevie muses.

"Yeah he is. Plus when we get around to having our own children he'll be there big brother."Tess replies.

"Like Nick and Alex." Stevie remarks.

Tess looks at her and states." Yeah I hope our children will be as close as they are."

...

"So it should be an easy week then?" Stevie asks.

"I'll miss him when he goes home." Tess muses.

"Best get a hurry on and have one of your own ." Stevie says.

Tess grins and replies." We're working on it."

Stevie grins and quips."Well don't work too hard and maybe we'll have one together."

Tess grins and replies." Ok I'll have a girl and you can have a boy that way we can give Alex and Nick something they haven't already got."

Stevie laughs.

...

"So he's ok about Rose?" Tess asks.

Stevie looks at her friend and replies."He's sad like me because we missed so much."

"Is he angry that you never told him?"

"No not really. He understands about the beginning but asked why I never told him since I've lived on Drover's." Stevie answers.

"Why didn't you Stevie?" Tess asks.

She shrugs and replies ."I thought he'd do something silly."

" Like with Charlotte?"

"Yes, because she didn't know I thought he'd race off and demand to have her back and it would have been awful."

"He pushed as soon as he knew anyway."

"Hmmm yeah he did and even though it was horrible, I think it's better that the truth is out."

"Definitely but I have to admit I think your sister's a bitch."

"Hmmm ." Stevie offers as she shuts down the engine and opens her door.

"Yeah nice of you two to finally turn up!" Jodi calls.

"Well we can go back to the house if you'd like to finish on your own." Stevie grumbles.

"No no it's ok Stevie she's just kidding." Kate offers trying to smooth things over.

...

_**Drover's Run ..Back at the house.**_

Rose wakes and lies on her bed listening .

Nothing.

Sitting up she stretches and yawns.

A piece of paper on the bedside table attracts her attention.

...

_Hello sleepy head hope you're feeling rested._

_I came to see if you'd like to come with Tess and I to plant out trees with us._

_You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you._

_Nick is downstairs and we'll be back by three._

_Alex would like us to stay on Kilarney tonight if that's ok with you?_

_Anyway I'll see you later ._

_Love Stevie xxx_

Rose smiles and rising from the bed heads downstairs.

...

**_Kilarney..._**

Alex moves around the kitchen as Rhonda explains where everything is.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to prepare it?" Rhonda asks.

" No it's all good Rhonda I think it will be a nice ice breaker for us to prepare and cook it ourselves."He replies.

"Ok I'll get going then Alex if you dont need anything else." Rhonda says.

"Thanks Rhonda we'll be right , I'll see you in the morning." He answers.

...

Nervously he waits for the girls to arrive.

He's planned it all, right down the the movie he drove into Gungellan to get this afternoon.

Even though it's not really his cup of tea he's rented a romantic comedy assuming both girls will enjoy it.

The cover says an uplifting comedy that will leave you feeling like everything is right in the world.

...

Again he checks that he hasn't missed anything .

He has no idea what Rose likes to eat or drink so he bought three of everything, chips, chocolates and soft drink flavours.

Plus popcorn , buttered , caramel and coloured just in case.

Opening the fridge he grabs a beer and twists the cap.

Taking a mouthful he thinks about Rose.

...

None of them know where they'll go from here.

Stevie thinks they need to let Rose guide them.

She doesn't want to rush her.

They've turned her life upside down and inside out and because she's so young they dont want to disrupt her school and home life.

She has her friends and life in the city and despite the fact Michelle is being a complete bitch about the entire saga Stevie wants to try and ease all of them into whatever happens.

...

In the last couple of days everyones emotions have been like runaways trains .

Tonight they're putting the brakes on all of that and just kicking back and enjoying each other's company.

Alex wants it to be perfect , just the three of them calmly sharing time together and beginning to make memories.

...

_**An hour later.. **__**Kilarney's kitchen..**_

With remnants of flour on the bench Alex, Stevie and Rose work together to clean up the mess they've made making pizza's.

Delicious aromas fill the air as the pizzas cook in the oven.

"Are we eating in here ." Rose asks.

"No in the living room." Alex replies.

...

Walking into the next room Stevie smiles .

The couch and chairs have been pushed forward and a big rug has been spread on the floor and he's dragged cushions and pillows from around the house into the space.

Picking up the DVD off the coffee table she grins and muses to herself." A chick flick Alex very nice."

"Oh wow this looks comfy."Rose says.

Turning Stevie replies." Junk food and a movie a perfect way to relax."

"Did Alex do this ?" Rose asks.

"Yep." Stevie answers then adds." You get comfy and I'll see how the pizzas are doing."

...

Alex is in the pantry when Stevie pokes him in the side.

His hand drags her into the small space and he kisses her.

She giggles." Behave yourself Ryan."

Smiling down at her he says." Pizzas will be ready in ten lets show her the room we decorated in case she came to stay."

"She might get to use it more often now."Stevie notes.

...

_**Upstairs**_.

"When we redecorated ya Mum wanted to do this in case you came to stay ." Alex tells Rose as he pushes open one of the bedroom doors.

Alex winks at Stevie across the top of Rose's head as she gushes ." Wow this it awesome."

" So you like it?" Alex asks .

" I love it." Rose gushes walking around the pale mauve room.

" It's my favourite colour too." Rose adds as she plonks herself down on the bed.

...

Rose picks up the magazines off the bedside table and smiles as she flips through them.

Stevie nudges him and whispers." What did you get?"

"Hoofbeats and Outback magazines, apparently they're the most popular for young people out this way."He replies.

"Nice." She replies.

"We'll leave you to get settled in Rose, dinner will be ready in ten." Alex tells her as he places her overnight bag inside the door then closes the door.

...

Out in the hall Alex states . " She loves it Stevie that's great isn't it?"

Grinning she nods and replies. " Yes it is but don't get your hopes up Alex. Just because she likes the room doesn't mean she'll want to live here with us."

"This is ridiculous Stevie we shouldn't have to wait for her she should be here. I could make it happen." He grumbles.

She shakes her head and licks her lips before replying. " Think about what you just said Alex! She's half you and half me! Do you really think making her do anything will be easy. I'm just happy she knows who we really are now and I desperately want her to stay too but it has to be her choice."

Slipping his arm across her shoulder he leads her back downstairs. "So we'll just have fun with her and let her get to know me better."

"Exactly we have to tread carefully Alex or it could all back fire." Stevie suggests.

...


	24. Chapter 24 Plans and catastrophe's

_**Drover's Run..**_

Stevie, Tess, Jodi and Kate are just unloading the Utes after another day planting out trees.

"So you agreed to the string quartet?" Jodi asks Stevie.

Stevie grins at her and replies." Well yeah I did but it's not me is it. I just wanted him to go and leave us alone."

Shaking her head Jodi quips." Never thought I'd see the day you'd back down."

"No! Not backing down Jodes a small side step. We get to choose what they play." Stevie replies mischievously.

…

Stevie and Tess exchange looks and Jodi picks up on it.

"They're not going to play symphonic music are they? "Jodi asks.

"No they're not." Tess chuckles.

The girls all laugh then Kate asks. "And what about the flowers, Marquee, caterers?"

….

"I'm not silly Kate and the fact that he was able to book all of that at such short notice! We weren't about to knock that back. It took a little while to negotiate but Alex managed to convince Bryce that while we were happy to have him contribute, it's our wedding and we'll do it our way." Stevie explains.

"So it's open slather for us as far as decorations, food, flowers and layout are concerned." Tess adds happily.

…

Jodi and Kate are as excited as Tess about the news.

"We are going to make this the most perfect day for you Stevie." Kate gushes.

"All I want is to marry him Kate so the rest is just an add on." Stevie replies.

"No its not it's so much more than that Stevie a wedding day and the joy and good wishes from your guests kick starts your life together because it is a memorable day to look back on." Kate explains seriously.

"Then you get the honeymoon to add more memories." Tess chuckles.

Stevie grins and nudging her friend quips." Now you're talking."

…

"So will Rose come back up for the wedding?" Kate asks.

"We hope so, but that's up to her. Bryce has offered to drive her up with him. Michelle will do everything she can to stop her though." Stevie replies.

"Have you heard from her?" Jodi asks.

"Yeah every day. She wasn't happy that she couldn't speak to her this morning." Stevie tells them.

….

"Did you tell her she'd gone to the sales with Alex?" Kate asks.

"Yeah she flipped out because I let her go with him." Stevie says screwing up her face.

"He's her Father! My god she's a bitch Stevie, you should get Bryce onto her and sort her out." Jodi snarls angrily.

"Yeah she can be but you have to try and see it from her angle Jodes she's been Rose's Mother for ten years and now that's all changed." Stevie explains.

"And she should see it from your angle Stevie you've missed your daughter's first ten years. She's the one that should be thankful you allowed her to experience Motherhood at all not angry at you for wanting to enjoy it yourself after all these years." Tess replies.

"Yeah maybe." Stevie muses her thoughts running.

…

_**Adelaide…**_

"No Tom please stay you can't leave now." Michelle begs as Tom walks back into the room with is bag.

Michelle's parents look uncomfortable with the entire fight and scene.

"Enough Michelle I'm done. I'd understand if you were sad about this but not the anger and the vindictiveness. This is your little sister we're talking about and I won't be a part of it anymore. What you said to her over the phone was just plain nasty. Alex is Rose's Father and he has every right to take her anywhere he damn well pleases." Tom yells.

"We don't know him!" Michelle argues.

"No we don't but Stevie does." He counters.

…..

"Hrumph she doesn't have very good judgement Tom that means nothing." Michelle snarls.

"So we're agreed then! Stevie has poor judgement in people." Tom sighs looking at his wife.

Her parents look relieved that he's agreeing with her.

"Exactly Tom." Michelle says triumphantly.

As he walks towards the door they watch him.

He stops and turning back says. "The three of you are right Stevie judgement was poor. She trusted the two of you to advise her and she gave the most precious thing she had to you Michelle. A trifecta of bad mistakes. How in the hell she turned out to be the lovely person she is today has me baffled. She should be bitter and twisted but the opposite is true, I'm guessing that's because she didn't live with the three of you long enough to be tainted."

As he closes the door behind him Michelle slides onto the couch sobbing.

Her parents feel the weight of the world and a ton of guilt come crashing down onto their shoulders.

….

_**On the gravel road leading to Drover's Run...**_

Alex and Rose have had a wonderful day together.

As the truck rumbles down the road towards home they chatter about all sorts of things.

"So are you having dinner with us tonight?" Rose asks.

"Nah I had you all to myself today so you're Mum's got something planned for just the two of you." He replies.

She nods and replies. "Are you ok about that?"

…

He glances over at her and asks. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replies. "Michelle always wants Tom to do everything with her."

He nods and carefully thinks of his reply.

"Stevie is a very independent person Rose and so am I. As much as I love spending time with her I also like my own space too. We both think it's healthier that way. We aren't one person, we're two very strong willed individuals and we both need space. " He replies.

Rose nods understanding him a little more.

…

"Do you think because you've both experienced sad things in your lives that drew you together?" Rose asks.

He studies her for a moment then asks. "Do all twelve year olds talk like you?"

She grins and replies." No I think it's the gene pool I swim in."

He laughs loudly and then nodding quips." Yep."

…..

He drives on.

She waits expectantly for his reply having worked out he's a thinker.

Why use two words when one will do.

…

"If you'd married Claire would you have wanted to know about me?" She pushes.

"Who told you about Claire?" He asks his face looking angry.

"Nick." She offers unsure if he's angry or hurt.

"Yeah well he's a big mouth and he shouldn't have said anything. It's none of your business." He states.

…..

They drive on in silence and he glances over at her.

One foot up on the seat her knee bent with her elbow resting on it.

Typical Stevie pose.

She's looking out of the window.

…..

"Sorry." He offers.

She doesn't move.

"Rose?" He calls.

"How am I supposed to get to know you if I can't ask questions?" She snaps.

….

He grins.

"What?" She asks.

"Sound like ya Mum!" He offers.

Even though she's cross she smiles.

…..

_**Drover's Run …**_

Nick hangs up the phone and is completely in shock by the news he's just received.

Picking up Harrison he walks outside to find Tess.

The girls have finished unpacking the Utes and are standing talking about the wedding when Nick makes his way over to them.

Tess smiles at first and then she sees the expression on Nick's face.

…..

"What's wrong Nick?" She asks.

"Sally's in hospital Tess." Nick answers.

"Is she sick again?"

"No she was crossing the road and someone ran a red light." He replies.

All the girls ask questions in rapid fire.

…..

"She hasn't regained consciousness. She has multiple injuries and they aren't sure if she'll walk again. And even if she does it'll be months of rehabilitation for her." Nick answers.

"Oh my goodness that's awful." Stevie offers.

The other girls agree.

"What about Harrison?" Tess asks.

"Her Mum and Dad said they'd have him but wondered if we would." Nick asks looking at his wife.

Tess places her hand on his arm and touches Harrison's face with the other. "Of course we can Nick if he can't be with his Mother then he should be with you."

Nick looks sad and nods at her.

She puts her arm around his waist and says. "Come on let's go inside."

…

Alex turns the truck into the Drover's Run driveway.

"I can't wait for Stevie to see her." Rose gushes.

Alex smiles at her.

"There you go you don't have to wait any longer they're already back." Alex says as she pulls the truck to a stop.

…..

Jumping down from the truck Alex joins Rose, Stevie and the girls on the other side.

Rose is already excitedly telling her Mother about the horse they bought at the sales.

Stevie gives Alex a filthy look then continues to listen to Rose.

"Ok Rose unload her and give her a drink and some food and settle her in. I need to talk to your Mum for a minute." Alex suggests.

Jodi and Kate offer to help Rose and the trio move off.

…..

"Judging by your face I'm not getting a hello kiss." Alex remarks.

Stevie shakes her head but offers up a kiss then says. "I can't believe you bought her a horse Alex! Michelle will use that as ammunition against us."

He frowns and shakes his head. "Michelle can think what she likes Stevie! I have a daughter I've never spent a cent on and she's twelve. Anyway the horse is for her to ride when she's here and she's paying for some of it herself. "

…..

Stevie looks at him and asks." Did she ask you to buy it?

"No the opposite when I suggested it she said no. Then I suggested she pay me back with what she's already saved and when she comes out here for holidays she can do some work on Kilarney and pay it off."

Stevie smiles and asks. "How much did she pay already?"

"She's got seven hundred saved up but it's at home. She said she'd bring it next time she comes." He answers.

…

"You're not going to take it off her are you? That's a lot of money for a twelve year old to save." Stevie asks him.

"No of course I wouldn't Stevie. I thought we could go into the bank after she's gone and open an account for her. Whatever she pays we'll deposit in that and when she's ready for a car we'll give it to her. We can add some as well." He answers.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" She says smiling at him.

…

He grabs her and gives her a short kiss and quips." I have and she needs a brother or sister too."

She giggles and replies. "Wedding first then a brother or sister ok?"

"Mmm." He states before kissing her again.

"Ahhhemm." Rose calls from behind them.

….

Alex lets Stevie go and asks. "What's up?"

"I want Stevie to have a look at my horse." Rose says grinning at them.

Stevie walks swiftly forward and places her arm across Rose's shoulder.

Alex lumbers along behind them.

…..

_**Kilarney…Later the same night...**_

Alex stands after hearing a noise outside.

Grinning he opens the door and exclaims. "Couldn't resist the offer could you?"

Stevie doesn't answer.

Kisses are exchanged at the door and then he leads her upstairs.

….

Half an hour later she rises from the bed and after using the bathroom begins to dress.

"Stay." He pushes.

Shaking her head she replies. "I can't Alex I want to be there when she wakes up in the morning. It's her last day."

He lifts himself from the bed and moves across the room.

…

"Please don't go Stevie. I've shared you for a week and while I don't mind sharing you with her I do mind not having you in my bed."

She looks cross and says. "I came over Alex I thought you'd be satisfied with that."

"I rang my fiancé to spend the night with me I didn't ring for sex!" He growls.

"Well you got one but not the other." She snips back at him.

…..

"Stevie!" He cautions.

She continues to dress.

'"I'll set the alarm an hour earlier Stevie please!" He begs.

She stops and looks at him.

…..

"Please." He begs again.

They stand looking at each other for a while.

She undoes the buttons on her shirt.

He moves back over to the bed.

….

In bed they cuddle up and discuss Rose going home and how that will affect them.

Later they discuss Sally, her accident and the impact of Harrison staying with Nick and Tess.

They talk about the wedding and some of the plans Tess, Jodi and Kate have made.

As the conversation slows they begin to fall asleep.

…..

Alex doesn't tell Stevie about the conversation he had earlier with his Mother about Rose.

He'll tell her tomorrow.

"Did you set the alarm Alex?" Stevie asks sleepily.

"Yes I did for five am." He answers.

...

"Hmmm good night." She sighs.

Cuddling her tightly he kisses the side of her head and replies." Sweet Dreams cowgirl."

Her breathing slows and he feels her relax completely.

He lets all thoughts other than her drift away.

...

Three weeks and he'll get to fall asleep like this every night.

His breathing slows and all thoughts vanish.

The night closes in and melds into the following day.

...


	25. Chapter 25 Alex takes charge

**_Drovers Run...Breakfast time._**

Stevie flutters around getting everything ready for breakfast .

Rose arrives with Harrison in her arms.

Stevie takes the little boy from her then kisses his cheek .

Placing him in the high chair she asks ."Are you hungry bubba?"

He smiles at her and gabbles happily.

...

Turning back to Rose she offers . " Good morning ! "

"Morning ." Rose answers.

"Where's Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Just doing her hair." Rose replies."

Stevie nods and asks."Did you sleep well?"

" I slept ok, what about you?" Rose replies.

" Like a baby." Stevie quips.

"Yeah Kilareny's beds are so comfy aren't they?" Rose offers.

...

Stevie looks at her daughter with an astonished look on her face.

" I had a nightmare and I knocked on your door. I figured that's where you'd be." She answers.

Stepping forward Stevie hugs her and says ." Oh Rose I'm so sorry, I didn't go until really late because Alex rang and asked me to go over. We had a few things we needed to talk about,I hadn't planned on staying."

"It's ok you weren't to know I'd have a bad dream."Rose assures her.

...

Stevie bends and cupping her face asks." What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt about Tom. He'd fallen down a well and I couldn't reach him. I kept yelling for Michelle to help but it was like she couldn't hear me." Rose answers.

Stevie hugs her again and says ." Ring him."

" No he would have left for work by now. I'll see him this afternoon when he picks me up from the bus stop." Rose answers.

"I could drive you home." Stevie suggests .

"No you've got heaps of work to do today. I like the bus and I've got my magazines to read. Time will go quickly." Rose replies.

...

"Are sure ? I could start earlier tomorrow and catch up."Stevie suggests.

"No I think it might be better if I go alone. I've had the best time here but I need some time alone. Rose replies.

"Miss Independent!" Stevie says playfully.

"Yes my Father told me I get that off my Mother." Rose jests.

Stevie hugs her again.

...

**_Gungellan..._**

Both Stevie and Rose had been pleasantly surprised by Alex appearing at the bus stop.

It had been an emotional farewell for all parties.

Stevie and Alex had sadly watched the bus drive away then he'd suggested they sit and have a coffee before returning to work.

"I thought you were busy this morning?" Stevie asks.

'Yeah I am but because we don't know when we'll see her again I figured I should get down here." He replies.

...

Stevie tells him about Rose's nightmare and they discuss what that might mean.

Then he tells her about his Mother's call and they argue briefly before deciding to wait and speak with Rose next time they see her.

"So are you coming over tonight Alex?" She asks.

"No I can't Stevie I'm already behind with the farm work and the office work is piling up so I'd better get stuck into that."He replies.

"Can I help?"

Resting on his elbows he leans across the table.

...

With a wicked grin and a wink he whispers." You'd just be a huge distraction and I'd be even further behind."

"Hmmm I'd better get going." She whispers back .

Standing up he says." Come on then I'll walk you out."

Holding the door open for her he taps her on the bottom.

She laughs.

...

_**Drovers Run later the same day...**_

Stevie enjoyed the ride out to the others as it gave her time to think.

Most of her thoughts were of Alex .

Life had thrown them lots of dramas and this latest one they'd weathered quite well.

The next hurdle will be their wedding and the guest list as it's already causes problems.

...

Coming up over the rise she turns Banjo towards Tess and the girls.

They've worked hard she can tell as most of the fence is down.

"Hey!" She calls as she dismounts.

"Great timing Stevie we need your help." Tess calls.

Securing Banjo she strides over to them and surveys their work.

...

"Rose get away ok?" Tess asks.

"Yeah she did and Alex came into town to see her off too. She was rapt." Stevie announces.

"Have you head from Michelle?" Jodi asks.

"Not a peep." Stevie replies.

...

"Well that's a good thing." Tess says.

"Yeah it is. Now what's the problem?" Stevie asks.

"Your hen's night ! Tess reckons we should have it in Drover's Jodi thinks we should hire the function room at the Country Club." Kate advises.

"Drovers." Stevie answers.

"See!" Tess says smiling at Jodi.

Jodi pulls a face at her.

...

"We're taking the day of tomorrow Stevie."Tess tells her.

"Why?"

"Road trip!" Tess replies.

"To? " Stevie asks looking puzzled.

" Shopping!" Jodi tells her.

"Shopping? Tess we're too busy to go shopping." Stevie replies.

...

Tess frowns and looking at her friend asks." What are you wearing to your wedding?"

Stevie looks at her and grinning says." Oh yeah a dress might be handy."

"Ya think?" Tess asks .

"Well she could walk down the aisle in her underwear. Alex would love it!" Jodi remarks .

They all laugh .

...

_**Drovers Run ..dinner time..**_

After showering, the girls sit around eating their dinner.

Its a quiet night as Nick had taken Harrison to visit Sally in the city.

" Have you heard from Nick?" Stevie asks.

"He rang before and he was quite upset. He wasn't prepared for how bad she would be." Tess answers.

"It's probably brought back a lot of memories." Stevie replies.

Tess has a light bulb moment ." Oh his accident."

Stevie nods.

...

"I might ring him back later and chat for awhile." Tess says almost to herself.

"Good idea Tess he might need to talk." Stevie suggests.

"Yeah I'll wait until after Harrison's bedtime." Tess says.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Stevie asks.

...

"Washing my hair." Jodi offers.

"Finishing my book."Kate states.

"Great so what am I supposed to do?" Stevie grumbles.

"Isn't Alex coming over?" Tess asks.

...

"No he's snowed under with paperwork."Stevie replies.

"Why don't you go and help him?" Jodi asks.

"I offered he said I'd be a distraction." Stevie replies.

"More like a hindrance ." Jodi quips.

They all laugh

...

_**Adelaide Michelle and Tom's home...Early evening...**_

Michelle knocks on Rose's door yet again and calls." Sweetheart please come out I've made your favourite Muffins , we could have supper together."

"Go away !" Rose yells angrily.

"Rose you can't stay in there forever! Now stop behaving like a baby and come out! We need to talk."Michelle yells.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear. " Rose yells back.

...

"It's not my fault he left Rose."Michelle yells through the door.

"Well it sure as hell isn't mine so that only leaves you. Do the math!" Rose retorts angrily.

Michelle continues to try and coax the young girl out to talk but she refuses to answer.

Defeated Michelle retires to bed hoping the morning will bring her out of her room and then they can discuss their current situation.

...

_**Fisher mid morning..**_

Closing her door Tess asks." Do you have any idea what you want Stevie."

Across the roof of the car Stevie quips." A long white dress."

The others laugh when Jodi says." Should be easy."

Stevie grins and adds. "No frills , flounces or bows. No flowers, lace or great long trains."

Tess and Kate hold their laughter as Jodi exclaims." What? You're kidding aren't you? A wedding dress is supposed to be frilly and girly."

"I can be girly without the frills Jodi." Stevie replies.

Jodi shakes her head.

...

_**Kilarney later in the afternoon...**_

Alex kicks off his boots and walks into the kitchen.

Rhonda meets him looking anxious."I'm so glad you're back. You've had several calls isn't your phone working?"

Pulling the phone from his pocket he replies. " I haven't had any calls Rhonda and I've had the phone on me all day. Oh bugger it's flat. Who called?"

"Michelle Smith and then Stevie several times. Rose has run away." She tells him.

"What? When ?"Alex asks .

"Stevie seemed to think either late last night or the early hours of this morning." Rhonda answers.

...

_**Kilarney's office several minutes later...**_

"Calm down Stevie it'll be alright we'll find her. I'll have a quick shower and then I'll drive down. Well when did he go? ...Yeah can't say I blame him...Ok I'll swing by Drover's and grab some clothes ...Ok I will..Stevie ! She'll be ok she's probably just at one of her girlfriends ..I know... I'll be there as quick as I can.. I love you too bye." Hanging up the phone he runs his hand across his face.

Walking back through to the kitchen he says ." Can you pack me some food to go please Rhonda I'm heading down south. Not sure what I can do though."

" Have you rung her phone?" Rhonda asks.

"I haven't personally but Michelle has and she hasn't answered." He replies.

" It couldn't hurt for you to try ."Rhonda suggests.

...

Alex walks back into the office and picks up the phone.

Dialling he waits.

It rings.

Nothing.

Rhonda appears at the door and beckons him into the hall.

They listen.

...

_**Kilarney..Just before midnight..**_

Stevie and the girls arrive back at Kilarney

"Do you want us to wait?" Tess asks.

"No we'll be fine. thanks for today girls and I'm sorry for dragging you on a wild goose chase." Stevie offers.

"No worries it got us out of work for the day." Jodi quips.

" Plus we've got your dress sorted." Tess adds.

Stevie nods and sighs." Yeah."

"See you sometime tomorrow Stevie ." Tess calls .

"Yep."Stevie replies as she closes the door.

...

She runs across the small bridge and up the path straight into Alex's arms.

He feels the trembling of her body and soothes." It's ok Stevie she's alright and fast asleep in her room."

Hugging into him tightly for a moment she gushes. " I've had the worst thoughts today while we were searching for her. Thinking of her out in the city on her own at night."

"She runs better than you do Cowgirl. She ran home." He whispers.

Tilting her head back she looks up at him and in the half light sees his broad smile.

"She's home Stevie she ran to us, where she belongs." He states.

She hugs into him as he tells her." I've spoken to Bryce and she's not going back. Rose is ours and she belongs here. She wants to be here and we want her to be here. Bryce will have all the paperwork drawn up tomorrow ."

"Really she's ours? All the time? She asks .

"Yep I though it was time I took control." He tells her as he turns her towards the house.


End file.
